Daddy's Little Girl
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: What if Bellemere never found Nami, but instead the all mighty Dracule Mihawk found her. He will take her on adventures and he will see her grow up, she will meet the legendary White beard, face enemies and he will teach her the ultimate swordsmen skills. But in all secrecy, he wished she could stay daddy's little girl forever. (Nami and Mihawk cute family moments) (NamiXHarem)
1. Prologue: Distant giggles

**VERY IMPORTANT FIRST NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS ONE!**

**Hey there Lovelies!**

**Wow, it's been a while since I have posted anything and I decided to make a One Piece Story. I love love love One Piece and I especially love love love Nami and Mihawk. Even though I am a weirdo and would have died to see a romance story about them, I though this cute family story would be very awesome too.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**Nami's character will be VERY different (probably). Since she grew up in a totally different way, her skills and character will be different. I will try to keep it the same as much as possible, but I can't promise anything!**_

_**Also I changed Nami's eye colour since I really loved the way she looked when Sanji was in her body. The blue eyes with her orange hair matched SOOOO perfectly! Her appearance and clothes will be different too, but I will describe that in the story!**_

**Now that I have informed you about all the important stuff I can do the disclaimer:**

**I do not own One Piece, Oda Eiichiro does (curse the worlds, why did I not think of it sooner!)**  
**Characters might be OOC!**  
**The first chapter is rather short because it is a prologue!**

**Now enough chatting, let's get on! (Btw, you probably won't have to read the other Author Note's, only when I say so. Most of them will probably be me blabbing away!)**

* * *

When Life gives you lemons, throw that sh*t back! What the hell are you going to do with lemons! -_someone on the interwebs!_

* * *

**Prologue: Distant giggles**

A loud explosion was heard on the far north side of the island. Large pieces of debris and timber were scattered on the broken pavements. A thick cloud of smoke hovered over the burnt trees, spiraling from fires that they failed to extinguish. Not that there was anybody to care anyway. Numerous bodies were sprawled lifeless on the floor, Marines, Pirates and innocent civilians. Their thick blood coated the pathways, which had only one man left standing. A pair of piercing yellow eyes drifted over the scenery, as his long coat bellowed in the wind. He took slow and long strides, making his appearance scream authority.

A sudden rumble was heard and the man reached for the large golden sword on his back. He became deathly quiet and focused on the sound. A small gurgling was heard which had him raising one of his black eyebrows. Another gurgle was heard and now it was starting to sound a lot like a babies laugh. He lowered his hand from his sword and turned to the direction of the sound. In the middle of a stone house, lay a small bundle. Small arms reached to the sky and he once again heard a small giggle. The man took a hesitant step towards the bundle and crouched over the small child. A small baby girl with a tuff of bright orange hair and large bright blue eyes lay in the blue blanket. She was gurgling and giggling.

The man scoffed, "She is lying in the pit of destruction and she is still laughing," he mumbled to himself.

He gently lifted the small child in his arms and scrunched his eyebrows together, "I shouldn't, you are not my responsibility. The marines will probably find you….. I think," he said hesitantly placing her back in the debris.

He turned on his heel and walked away from the building. The child wasn't his responsibility, so why should he care. Above all, he was the independent all mighty Dracule Mihawk, the best swordsman in the world. He didn't have to, and probably couldn't, take care of a small child. Taking care of a small child required, love, caring and a lot of time, the things he lacked most. But with every step he took the gnawing feeling in his gut became bigger and bigger, to the point he started clenching his fists, something he hardly ever did. He stopped dead in his tracks and a second later he ran back towards the fallen building.

He frowned as he picked up the small bundle again and turned back to his original destination, "You know, this is your fault," he grumbled, but let a small smile slip as the small child gurgled with happiness again.

* * *

**So I know the first one is very short, but the next ones will be longer! I swear!**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you liked it! It really brightens my day and I love hearing your comments (unless it is rage hate, then just read another story if you want!)**

**So I'll read you next update! **

**Love and kisses, as always from your Cherry!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Like Daddy

**Hey lovelies!**

**So I'm gonna post the second chapter real quick. Now, I think most of these chapters won't be super long, since the beginning is going to be mostly cute little moments.**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does (surprise surprise)**  
**Characters might be a little OOC**  
**I like cookies**

**Please enjoy chapter two :3**

* * *

_That awkward moment, when there is no candy in the van. -someone on the magical interwebs _

* * *

**Chapter 1: I want to be just like daddy**

Dracule Mihawk's eyes sluggishly opened and he brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't slept this well in ages. A few months ago Nami had fully grasped the art of not doing what she was told and at the same time wandering off to all the unreachable places in his castle. The past few nights he had been constantly woken up by clattering or banging of things falling or opening when Nami would go on one of her nightly adventures. He tried locking the door, but somehow she always got out. He didn't know how she got out and quite honestly, he didn't think he wanted to. In even her youngest years she had shown to be an exceptionally smart child and was a fast learner at everything. She was only four and already had she taken up the hobby of reading every single book in his giant library.

Mihawk got out of his bed, feeling refreshed and much better after a full eight hours of sleep. He chuckled slightly as he picked up one of Nami's stray dolls. It had long midnight black hair and deep red eyes that gave the doll a rather eerie vibe. Mihawk had never been good at girly stuff or anything else like that, so he tended to buy rather creepy stuff for his little girl. Nami however didn't seem to care, in fact the doll in his hands was one of her favourites and after all, she was living in a giant creepy castle. He carefully placed the doll on his night stand and dressed in his usual attire. Another thing he was rather crappy at, clothing. He had gotten his clothing over the years and hadn't bothered to change it much. When he would go to a clothes store he would hand over Nami to a shop keeper and specify to not make her look all frilly and pink. He rather not have his daughter walking around like a little pink princess doll, he did of course have a certain image to uphold.

Mihawk closed the large wooden door of his bedroom and stalked through the dimly lit hall and over to the large door on which a small little name tag hung on the door. The name tag had Nami's name written in swirly letters and two small dark red roses painted on it. He opened the door slightly and peeked into the room. Her room was the only thing that he himself had chosen and made –which was very obvious-. She had a large white Victorian style bed with deep red bed sheets, which was placed against the large window that covered half of the wall, that had large Bordeaux red curtains, tied together by a golden rope. The walls were another shade of dark red with golden detailing and the floor were dark brown wooden planks. A golden chandelier hung from the roof that illuminated the room in a soft yellow glow. She had a large dark brown clothes closet, a desk with a map of the world hung above it and many toys scattered around the room.

Mihawk took silent steps as he approached the bed, "Nami, it's time to wake up," he said in a semi hushed tone.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back slightly, "Nami?" he looked at the empty pillow. "Crap," he muttered and jumped out of the bed.

He knew she was actually pretty capable, but with all the recent want for adventure she tended to end up in all kinds of trouble. She had gotten stuck between a narrow secret passage way, one of his armour statues had almost fallen on her and when she decided to take a walk a horde of those gorillas almost attacked her. He wasn't taking any more risks and he sprinted towards the library on the second floor.

"Nami! Where are you?" he shouted looking between the large bookshelves.

Not seeing her he dashed towards the dining room, in which he again found nothing, as well as in the kitchen, the living room and the back garden. He dragged his hand through his hair as he stopped in front of the library again. He had made a full round around the house in a record time and found nothing. He had checked all the room except for..., his eyes widened as he raced up the stairs to the third floor.

Mihawk hardly ever felt true fear. Sure he had been quite scared a few times before in his life, but what he saw when he swung the door to his weapon and training room open, he could have sworn his blood ran cold. Sitting at the far end of the room was his little girl, standing on her toes, trying hard to get a hold of his Yoru **(Yoru is Mihawk's sword)**. She managed to get a hold of it, but due to its massive size and weight, she could not hold it and the sword tipped over. Time seemed to slow down and Nami's eyes widened in fear. Mihawk used his enhanced speed to reach her as fast as he could and just as the blade was about to fall on her, he shielded her with his body. The sword fell on his back as he wrapped his arms protectively around Nami. The blade sliced in his back and fell to the floor. Mihawk gritted his teeth as the blade hit him and squeezed Nami into his chest. The sword made a clattering noise as it hit the ground and he let out a sigh of relief.

He ignored the pain from his back and pushed Nami back slightly so he could see her face, "Nami! What were you doing?! Didn't I tell you to NEVER play with my swords! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" he said with a stern, yet worried look on his face.

Thick tears rolled out of Nami's eyes as she clutched onto her father's coat, "D-daddy, I-I'm sorry," she said between hiccups and sniffles.

His face relaxed as he pulled her once again against his chest, "Silly girl, don't scare me like that," he said as he gently stroked her hair.

Nami sobbed harder into his chest, but suddenly stopped and pushed him away, "Daddy you're hurt," she said as she ran around to look at his back.

"That doesn't matter, it's just a scratch, daddy will be fine," he said as he stood up.

"No you're not okay! I read in one of your medical books that it should be treated or it'll get infected!" she said with tears still brimming in her eyes.

Mihawk chuckled slightly as he took her into his arms, "Your way to smart you know."

She pouted and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "I'm serious daddy! You are hurt!"

"Well as punishment for playing with my weapons, how about you wrap me up?" he said walking towards the kitchen.

Nami nodded vigorously and jumped out of his grip as they entered the kitchen. She took one of the chairs and climbed on top of it to reach the top cupboard, where she knew they always kept the first aid kit. Mihawk plopped himself on one of the other chairs and waited for Nami to scramble back down and run towards him. She opened the box and took out some gauze, alcohol cleansing pads and antiseptic. Mihawk took his coat of and turned his back towards his little daughter.

She put some antiseptic on a cleansing pad and sat on a chair towards his back, "This might sting a little daddy," she mumbled as she started cleaning his wound.

The little stinging sensation was nothing to Mihawk, but he felt something gnawing at him, "Hey, how do you know all this stuff chipmunk?"

She pouted at the silly nickname that he had given her and continued cleaning his wound, "I learned it by reading a medical book in the library," she said as she took another cleansing pad.

He frowned, "And how much time do you exactly spend reading in your library?"

She shrugged slightly, "Most of the day, I'm reading a really nice book on navigation now," she said excitedly.

His frown deepened, "Would you…. maybe like me to spend some more time with you?" he said hesitantly.

He always knew that he would never really be the best parent, but seeing his little four year old daughter cleaning wounds like she had done it many times before made him realize something. When Nami had learned to walk and talk, he had been focusing on his sword fighting much more. She would usually just run around the castle or go to the library and sit there until he came to find her. She was alone most of the time, there weren't any other children on the island either.

She paused for a moment and looked at her feet, "W-would you want to play with me more?" she said, it was barely a whisper.

His eyes widened and he pulled her onto his lap, "Off course, you are my little girl."

Her eyes light up and she hugs him tightly around the chest, "Really daddy?! You will? Does that mean we can go out in the woods? Or can I pleeeeeaaaseeee~ learn about your swords," she asks with sparkles in her eyes.

Mihawk let out a rambling laugh as he hugged her back, "We can do all of that EXCEPT the swords part. After today you're not going anywhere near them."

She pouted and gave her best puppy eyes, "But daddy, I also want to do the cool sword things you do!"

He lets out another laugh and he ruffled her orange hair, "You will get to learn it, but only when you are older!"

"Really? But when I learn it, I want to be just like you daddy!"

* * *

**There you have it :3! I thought it was rather cute! I hope you did too!**

**Please review, follow and favorite if you liked it! It gives me lot's of motivation to write more!**

**Thank you little-hina for reviewing last chapter :3**

**I'll read you next time! **

**XOXOXOXO Cherry **


	3. Chapter2: I will always be there for you

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies!**

**Fast updating skills :3! I am glad to see people liked last chapter! I have also decided to put up a little character profile each chapter of Nami, since I did, and still am, going to change her appearance. Because I'm a dick like that ;P.**

_**Nami: Dracule, Nami**_

_**Age: 4**_

_**Hair: Long, wavy orange. Kept in two high pigtails with her bangs out. (Think of little Nami in film Z)**_

_**Eyes: Bright blue (like when Sanji was in Nami's body)**_

**_Attire: A loose white summe_****r ****_dress with thick straps that reaches her knee. Light brown boots that come right under her knee._**

**That's really all there is to it. But this is just to give you a better visual.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own One Piece (Boehoe! Why not D: )**  
**Characters might be a little OOC! (****_This is very clear in this chapter. Because I want Mihawk to be his usual stoic self, but not with Nami. With Nami he will be softer and more at ease)_**  
**I like cornflakes **

**So enough blabber! Enjoy chapter two :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I will always be there for you**

It was a rather sunny day on the small island Nami was skipping through. Her left hand was clasped tightly in her father's own large hand and she hummed a little tune. She was wearing a thick strap, white, loose summer dress that reached her knees, a pair of light brown boots and had her long wavy hair in two high pigtails. She watched as most of the villagers gave them a rather terrified look and quickly dispersed to make way for the two. She didn't fully understand why the town's people seemed to run at the sight of them, but she didn't pay too much attention to it. She was guessing it was her father's gigantic sword that he would strap on his back almost everywhere they went, but then again, she had seen few other people with swords and weapons and nobody seemed to care about them. She looked up at her father who was carrying a rather stoic, yet at the same time menacing, expression. An expression that could easily say 'Come near me and I WILL karate slash your head off with my giant sword'. Nami had started to notice her father acted a lot different when they were out, in contrast to the times they were alone at home. He would act much more stiff as if he would be ready to jump anyone on sight, something he never did when they were on their island.

She didn't understand why he acted like this, but she wasn't going to ask. She had had to beg her father and even had to activate her ultimate puppy eyes to go to town with him. Her daddy had needed to get supplies and food, and since you could not get them on their island, he had to go to the small neighbouring island to buy them. She had wanted to go so badly, she couldn't remember the last time she got of their island. If her father needed supplies he would usually send someone, or if he had to go himself he would hire a nanny. She never liked her nannies. They would never really play with her like her daddy did and they would constantly ask about her father. The most frequently asked question, was he single? She had not understood what they had meant by single at first. She would always raise an eyebrow and answer, "Off course my daddy is single, how would he want to duplicate himself?". It was then when an exceptionally snobby nanny had rolled her eyes and explained what she meant. She herself had frowned and had lied, telling the nanny her father was with someone.

Nami looked at the hand of her father. It was very large, it buried her own small hand entirely, and calloused, probably from the many vigorous hours of training. She saw his gaze fall on a small swords shop. From the small amount of years she spent with her father, she could see he wanted to go in the shop.

"If you want to, we can go daddy," she said and giggled slightly as she saw her father flinch slightly.

He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand, "You know me to well chipmunk."

She giggled behind her hand and started dragging her father towards the shop. The small bell above the door made a small jingle as it opened and she glanced over the many swords in the shop. A lot of them were old second hand swords, stored in barrels with big prize posters stuck on them. In the far right corner there were a few supplies to maintain your swords sharpness and many other little things.

The one thing that caught her eye however, were two katana's hung in a crossed shape on the wall above the counter. The first one had a black hilt with a little golden plume hung at the end. The blade was shining silver with fiery patterns carved into it. The second one had a Bordeaux red and black hilt with a small purple plume at the end. The blade was dark purple and had an ominous swirly pattern carved into it.

Nami's eyes sparkled and seemed to shine a bright gold as she saw the two swords hanging on the wall. She snapped out of her sparkle state and glanced over at her father who was inspection some kind of polishing stone in the far right of the shop and she started tip toeing towards the counter.

"No," her father bluntly said, not even looking up.

Nami flinched, slouched and pouted, "But whyyyyy~?"

Her father turned from his stone inspection and directed a stern gaze towards her, "Because your still only four, therefor way too young to come near any blades and we all remember what happened last time you came near a sword," he said pointing at his Yoru.

Nami glared and puffed her cheeks, "That was two months ago," she said as a few of her long curly orange strands fell over her face.

"You will get one in due time," he said and turned back to his stones.

Nami sent her most intense glare at her father's back and crossed her arms. She looked down at her feet and continued to glare daggers at the floor boards. Her father was so unfair sometimes! He was constantly training with his swords and weapons, but he didn't let her near even a kitchen knife! She looked up and saw her father inspecting some more swords. She felt anger and annoyance bubble in her and she turned at the stores entrance. She clenched her small hands and took a few steps towards the shadowy side of the shop. Her father walked towards the clerk and she took her chance.

Being alone most of time she often played alone in the giant castle she called home. She would often play that she was a ninja or an assassin, and she would have to creep through the house and observe her father. She would put on her favourite black dress and tip toe through the house, a binocular in hand, and 'spy' on her father. When she would then attack her father, after much observation, he would jump up and give his best evil laugh. He would chase her and tickle her until she was out of breath and had tears of laughing. But all that aside, she had actually learned to be quite stealthy from her little games. So when her father was distracted for a moment she sneaked out of the shop and ran into the main street.

She sneaked past the adults and the loud street salesmen, until she deemed herself far enough so that her father would not find her. She also wanted to have adventures, she wanted to also see other places and all the different islands. She didn't want to be only stuck on their island. She had seen her dad's log books (which she totally did NOT steal from his bedroom) and read most of them. She was so fascinated by all the places he described, she dreamt about all the different places almost every night.

Nami skidded to a stop as she past a jewellery store. She had always had a favour for jewellery and shiny things. She eyed the many earrings, necklaces and rings. There were gold ones, silver ones and crystal ones. Her eyes sparkled once again and she pressed her face against the shop window. Her eyes kept sparkling in delight when suddenly a large shadow blocked the sunlight.

"Hey where did the sun go?" she said and turned around only to come face first with something.

She fell back and rubbed her nose in pain, "What was," she stopped talking when she saw a large man loom over her.

She gulped and backed into the window, "S-sorry, can you maybe step aside sir, I have to go," she said while shaking slightly.

The man smirked and bended further over her small figure, "Weren't you the little girl that was walking around town with that guy with the sword?"

Nami gulped again and kept her mouth shut, her father always told her to watch out for strangers and especially to not tell them who she was. "N-no that wasn't me!"

The man let out a small evil chuckle and grabbed her arm, "Oh, but I think you are," he said and roughly dragged her by the arm towards him.

"No! I'm not! Let me go!" she said with tears brimming in her eyes.

The man just smirked and grabbed both of her arms, hard enough to leave a nasty bruise. Tears started to spill from Nami's eyes as the man threw her over his shoulder. She franticly looked around for any help from anybody, but to her dismay there was no one. Without noticing she had run into an ally in an attempt to get away from her father.

"Don't worry girly, I'll get you back to your daddy," the man let out a spine chilling laugh and before she could scream he gagged her with a filthy brown cloth.

She trashed around and tried hard to make a sound behind the gag. The man grabbed her leg out of annoyance and squeezed it hard enough to make it hurt and probably bruise. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't stop trashing. She wouldn't just let herself be taken! The man got annoyed once again and roughly swung her off of his shoulder.

"I would quit that if I were you girly, or I'll have to rearrange your bones a little," he said in a deep threatening voice.

Nami took this as her chance and kicked the man right in the shin. The man crumpled in pain and she took off as fast as she could. She didn't look back and just tried to get back into the main street. Just as she saw the ending she felt herself being yanked back by the collar of her dress.

"Not a smart move girly," she heard the man whisper in her ear and then he grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back. She heard something snap and pain shot through her right arm. She screamed behind the gag. Even more thick tears flooded from her eyes, as the man grabbed her by her good arm and once again slung her over his shoulder. The pain was unbearable for Nami and she soon felt her vision sway. She started feeling drowsy and felt her eyelids droop.

Nami woke up with a jerk as she fell herself being thrown onto something. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun, but winced as she felt an extreme pain shoot through her arm. She clutched onto it with her left arm and when her vision cleared she observed her surroundings. She was in, what seemed, an old warehouse that had many old crates and boxes stacked on top of each other. She was lying on a dirty and tattered blanket, with most of her vision shielded from the boxes. She gulped and looked her arm. It was twisted in a sickening angle and had become a dark shade of purple. She had to give it her all not to scream in pain.

"So you're awake girly," a voice sneered behind her.

Nami jumped and scrambled back. Standing behind one of the crates was the man that abducted her. He had a normal looking sword in his hand and a nasty smirk on his face.

"Let me introduce you to the boys princess," he sneered and grabbed her by the shoulder.

She winced in pain and clenched her eyes shut. She was pushed down on the floor. She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by dirty and evil looking men. All of them had a bat, sword or some other kind of makeshift weapon in hand, smirks and sneers masked their faces too.

One man stepped from the crowd and shot a dirty look at Nami, "What the hell Max? Why did you bring a little girl here?" he said and pointed a finger at her abductor's chest.

"Don't worry I have my reasons," Max said and brushed his fellow bandit off, "I saw this little princess walking around town with her daddy this afternoon. And do you know what her daddy had?" he said and chuckled slightly, "A huge all gold sword strapped on his back! I'm telling you, this kid's parents are loaded!"

His friend backed off and inspected Nami, "You better be fucking right, because I ain't looking after no stupid kid. And, if this guy had a giant sword, wouldn't he be able to fight?"

Tom laughed again, "He might be able to fight, but there is no way he can take all of us," he said motioning at the huge group of bandits.

"You better be right," his friend sneered and walked off.

Tom turned back to Nami and stalked towards her, so that he was looming over her. "So girly why don't you tell us who and where your dad lives, then I won't have to rearrange any more bones for you," he said and inched closer to her face with a threatening smile.

Nami gulped and tried to scramble back, but ended up colliding with another bandit's leg. The bandit she collided with kicked her back to the middle of the circle and she cried out in pain.

"Now, now guys. Let's not rough her up too bad, we do want to get the full ransom money," another bandit said.

They all laughed and Nami felt tears roll down her cheeks again. She tried so hard not to cry, but the pain in her arm was unbearable. She wanted to be so much like her father. Whenever he would train or fight one of the monkeys on the island, he would have this iron look that showed not a single fear. She wanted to be like that. Fearless, strong, someone that would travel the world. But after all, her father was right. She was still small. She might be smarter and stealthier than other kids of her age, but she was still small. She was a little girl who couldn't do anything to defend herself. She wanted to be home with her daddy, together in front of their giant fireplace where her father would just seat her on his lap and they would just sit in silence. Her father was after all, not very good with talking.

"Spit it out kid! Who and where is your father!" her abductor grabbed her by her good arm and held her up in the air, "Do you want me to break your other arm?" he yelled in her ear.

She felt her heart beat thump in her head and even if she wanted to speak, her sobs were choking in her throat. She yelped in pain as he shook her and all she could think of was her father. She wanted her daddy.

"I'm gonna count to three kid! And then you better spit it out!" he said holding her up by her hair now.

Nami clenched her eyes and tried to wiggle from his grip. But he had his hand clasped around most of her hair and she could only helplessly dangle in the air.

"ONE!"

She wanted her daddy!

"TWO!"

She wanted to be in his safe in her daddy's arms right now!

"I'M NOT KIDDING!"

She wanted to be in bed, when her daddy would kiss her good night!

"THREE!"

Her daddy was right….

"DADDYYYYY!" she screamed at the top of her longs.

A flash of bright white light shone through the room and the back wall of the warehouse blasted into pieces, making the bandit let Nami go, who dropped on the floor with a painful thump.

"How dare you. How dare you take MY daughter!" a man said with venom dripping from his voice.

A figure emerged from the broken wall. A large black hat shadowed his face, but you could practically see the red glint of anger in his eyes. The figures coat bellowed in the wind as he drew a big golden sword from his back.

"You filthy rats are going to pay. And trust me, trust me when I say, I WILL make your deaths painful," the figure said and he lifted his head up.

A look of pure hatred was directed strait to the bandits and Nami smiled through her tears, "Daddy," she whispered.

Mihawk charged at the bandits who, still from his grand entrance, were too shocked to move. He made quick work of them and sliced them one by one. The bandits screamed in pain, as he slashed his sword deep enough to kill, but shallow enough to make the pain last a while.

He stopped in front of the bandit that had abducted Nami in the first place and grabbed him by the neck, "So you are the one who took my precious daughter," he said and he stared the man dead in the eye.

"N-no!" the man gasped, a look of pure fear in his eyes.

Mihawk frowned and threw him on the ground, "Pitiful creature," he said and slashed his sword at him.

Nami stared wide eyed at her father who re-sheathed his sword. Her mouth was still open from shock and she couldn't move for a second, before she jumped up and ran straight in her father's arms.

"Daddy, daddy, I was so scared!" she said, crying into his chest.

He clutched onto her like a lifeline and closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry," he said and let out a slightly shaky breath of relief.

"No! No! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run away!" she said as he took her onto his lap.

"No, I should have known not to be so hard on you. All I want to do is protect you."

Nami cried harder and just sat there in her father's arms for a while.

"I want you to have something Nami," her father suddenly whispered.

She looked up with still teary eyes, "What?"

He dug through his pocket and took something out, "I want you to have this," he said and opened his hand. In his hand was a necklace with a silver cross. The cross had a single red gem in the middle and was tied to a silver metal chain. It was similar to her father's, only this one was a little thinner and the chain was longer.

She looked at the pendant and then at her father with a confused look. "This chain has been in my family for a while now and it is very special to me. That is why I am giving it to you. So that you know how much I love you and that I will always be there for you."

Nami gasped silently as she took it from his hand, "Really daddy?"

He chuckled and nodded, "I want you to know, that you are very precious to me."

She smiled and hung it around her neck, "It's beautiful," she smiled. "But can we please go home now?"

Her father chuckled slightly again and took her hand. Nami yelped and clutched her hand. He had took a hold of her right, broken, hand.

"What's wro-," he stopped mid-sentence as he saw his little daughter's right arm twisted in a sickly angle. "I am going to kill him!" he said with venom lacing his voice once again.

"You already did," she said as she tugged her father's sleeve.

"Then I'll kill him again! Just so that he gets the message extra good!" he said as he began to draw his sword again.

She giggled slightly through the pain and hugged her father with her good arm.

"You don't have to, because I know, that you will always protect me."

* * *

**So that was it :)! I hope you liked it! Because I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it! It really make me happy to read your reviews.**

**Thank you; ****_Black snake eyes, scatteredPhilosopher, Sabri Quet, Nurofen, Emma3Mikan, HeartSakura and Miss anon_**** for reviewing last chapter! You guys are really sweet.**

**I will try and update as fast as I can, so,**

**Read you next time ;)**

**From: Yours truly XP **


	4. Chapter 3: Nami's little adventure

**Semi-important Author's Note:**

* * *

**Hey there lovelies!**

**How's it going? With me okay I guess. I just had to do this big art project which has got me eyelid drooping. **

**BUT, important message I want to make. I am a very big fan of anime, manga and anything related to it. Especially art. Especially the art of one of my FAVORITE manga/anime drawers on DeviantArt! Her name is Riniuu and she makes the most amazing art and characters. I absolutely love her and she is a big inspiration for the clothes I write for my stories. **

**The clothes Nami is wearing are also inspired by the clothes one of her OC's is wearing. The OC's nami is Roxie and she is one of my favorites. I really recommend you check her out, because you most definitely won't be disappointed. **

_**Name: Dracule, Nami**_

_**Age: 5**_

_**Hair: Long wavy, kept down.**_

_**Eyes: Bright blue**_

_**Attire: A knee length white dress with thick straps and her cross necklace she got from her father. Light brown boots that go just under her knee. A red cape that reaches her ankles, with a big hood and is slightly tattered at the bottom. **_

_**This is the link to Roxie: art/Roxie-Reference-433559965 (I will also post it on my Profile page ;)**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own One Piece and I think we all know that by now.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC.**  
**My hand is grey because I smudged my drawing with it XO.**

**Sorry this is a little short, but I like to call it, short, but sweet ;p.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nami's little adventure**

Nami kicked her legs under the chair as she watched her father lazily walk around the kitchen. A rack of toast was put on the table in front of her and she eyed the golden brown pieces with bored interest. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line and her eyes were narrowed slightly. She counted thirty ticks of the clock until she burst.

"I WANNA GO OUT TO THE FOREST!" she said, nearly toppling of her chair because of her sudden outburst.

Her father turned from his bread and raised a black eyebrow, "What?"

Nami immediately straightened herself and blushed, "I-I want to go explore in the woods," she said and directed her gaze to the ground.

She pressed her eyes shut, waiting for the definite disapproval to come.

"Okay."

"But daddyyyy I wa-," she wailed, but stopped mid-sentence as she let her brain register his words, "Wait... what?" she said, again almost falling off of her chair.

Her farther turned around and gave her an emotionless look, "I said, okay, you can go explore in the forest."

Nami jumped up in excitement and her eyes shone brightly, "Really?!"

He nodded and handed her a piece of bread, "Yes you can."

"Thank you so much daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she and jumped up to give her farther a big hug. She took the piece of bread and quickly stuffed it in her mouth, "I ahm goijn to let leady," she said with bread crumbs spraying from her mouth.

Mihawk sighed and smeared some butter on his own bread.

Nami raced up the stairs to her room and opened her closet. She put on her loose white dress with thick straps that reached her knees, a pair of over-the-knee black socks and a pair of light brown boots. She always kept her father's necklace on and as last she took her favourite red cape from the closet. It went just past her ankles, had a large hood and was slightly tattered at the bottom. She loved it because her farther had given it for her fifth birthday and she had been hooked on it ever since. She raced over to her night stand and grabbed her binoculars that she always kept in the draw, paper, pens and a book about navigation she had been reading.

She stuffed all her stuff in a simple light brown shoulder bag and ran down the stairs. She called a quick bye to her father before pushing open the large front door of their castle. A cold wind blew past her, tussling her hair and making her cape flutter back. She grabbed her hood, so it wouldn't fly off and took a deep breath of air. The island's air had never been really 'fresh', but it smelled like home to her and she enjoyed the woody, smoky smell most. She skipped down the front stairs and stared at the line that separated their home, from the woods. Almost all the trees on their island were dead and there was always a rather eerie mist hanging around the wood. Nami didn't care however, she lived here after all.

Nami skipped past the trees and brushed her fingers over the dead wood. She saw a weird bat, bird like creature fly past her and she giggled at the strange face it had. She stopped at a small clearing and seated herself on a log that lay in the middle of the dead grass field. She took out the navigation book and her pens. She opened the book and turned to the page about drawing maps. She skimmed over the explanation once more and gave herself a determined nod before closing it and putting it back in her bag. She took her pens and paper in hand and stood back up. She walked all the way until she came to the south edge of the island, which was relatively close to her house. She started jotting down things on the paper and continued this, following the coast line.

She passed a small river and hopped over the stepping stones, making sure not to get her paper wet. She walked up a hill and kept on jotting down notes until she gave herself a proud smile and plopped down on the grass. She started to draw lines and circles with a very concentrated face and even seemed to have a small bead of sweat running down her eyebrow. After about an hour she straightened herself and wiped her forehead. She beamed at herself and held her paper up with a proud smile. She stuffed all her tools back in her bag and raced down the hill. She saw it was starting to become evening and she decided it was time to go home.

As she was racing past the trees she thought she heard the sound of a slashing sword for a second, but when she stopped to listen she heard nothing. She shrugged and ran further until she was in front of her house again. Due to all her running around her boots were covered in mud and her face had streaks of dirt on them. She pushed open the doors and ran into the living room.

"Daddy, daddy!" she said skidding to as stop in front of her father's favourite arm chair.

He looked up from his newspaper and let a small smile play his normally stoic face, "I see your back. Did you have fun?"

Nami nodded vigorously and rummaged through her bag, "I had so much fun! And look, I made this!" she said and held up the piece of paper she had brought with her all day.

On the paper was a, near perfect, drawing of the island they lived in. It was drawn so delicately and precise, someone would have guessed it was done by someone with years of training.

Mihawk's eyes widened and he beamed at his little daughter, "Did you really draw this? It's beautiful," he said and hugged his little girl.

She nodded and smiled even brighter, "Can I hang it in your room?! It'll be my present to you?"

Mihawk nodded, "Yes you can. It will now be my most treasured gift."

She laughed and ran out the room. Mihawk watched her close the door and as soon as she left the room he let out a big sigh and slumped in his stool.

"She had to go on an adventure," he said as he kicked off his dirt and mud covered boots and took out his bloody sword from under the couch.

"What on earth am I going to do with her?" he said as he fell asleep on the couch with a small smile.

* * *

**Aaaawh I though it was sweet.**

**And just for the people that didn't get it; Mihawk actually followed Nami everywhere keeping her safe from Monkeys and such, but didn't tell her to make her feel like she was having a real adventure.**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked my story!**

**Thank you, ****_Rina, Animezpeps, wjgr, little-hina, Emma3Mikans and Guest_**** for reviewing last chapter! You guys are my potatoes! **

**Don't forget to check out Rinuu's DeviantArt page! And I will read you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Smile

**Semi Important Author Note! So please read!**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies :)!**

**So I got the inspiration for this chapter from a very sweet reviewer. ****_DragonCrescent13,_**** commented that it would be very sweet to see how Mihawk acted when Nami was a baby, and I totally agreed with her/him. I got this idea and just had to write it.**

**IMPORTANT, read the note at the end, or you won't understand the ending completely!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own One Piece and writing this disclaimer just makes me sadder about it XO!**  
**Character might be a little OOC.**  
**I was actually listening to Lana Del Rey songs while writing this. So if you want to add to the feels, you should do that too. I recommend Video Games ;)**

**Please Enjoy chapter 4 of Daddy's little girl. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Smile**

Mihawk flopped down on his bed and let out an faint sigh. He turned towards his night stand and grinned at the small glass of wine and the plate of cookies that was set on it. On the small card his daughter had written a sweet little message, 'I hope that you trained well, XOXO Chipmunk'. He took a cookie and munched in it as he held the note up. It was almost as if she cared more for him than him for her. Recently there had been a rumour going around, about a new big attack planned by the Marines. The rumoured plan had been, that they had some new weapon and that with that weapon, they would not only destroy all the pirates, but the Shichbukai with them, so that there would be zero threats for them. When he heard this he had immediately started training harder. The whole rumour would have probably been bluff, but he could never be too careful. The Marines were known for their hatred in pirates and their deceiving plans. The thought of his little girl being captured and judged for being associated with pirates had his blood boiling. In his years of being around the marines, he knew that they held no mercy what so ever when it came to pirates. It didn't matter if you were elderly, a child or just family with them, they would try to take you down.

He put the card back on his nightstand and took a sip from his wine. She had always commented that cookies and wine was a very odd combination, but he had always said he had his reasons for it. He got up from his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He undressed and put on a pair of simple, long pyjama trousers. He yawned and took off his cross necklace. He dropped it on the nightstand, but cursed when the necklace fell off and under the bed. He sighed and lied down on his stomach to look under his bed. He saw a slight reflection of his metal cross and snatched it from under the bed. But then, just as he was about to get up, his eye caught another small light reflection. He raised an eyebrow and stretched his arm under the bed to reach whatever was under the bed. He grabbed the object and brought it out from under the bed. His eyes widened as he saw the small silver rattle. He shook the small rattle and let a small smile slip as he heard the soft rattling. Many memories started flooding his mind, but one in particular made his face light up in one of his rare large smiles.

_"__You? And raising a baby?! That is hilarious, I have never actually heard you tell a real joke," Shanks laughed out loud. _

_Mihawk scowled and took a large swig of his wine, "I was not joking," he said and slammed down his glass. _

_Shanks choked on his drink and burst in a coughing fit, "Sorry, but what?!" he said after he cleared his throat. _

_"__I said, that I found a baby and that I was going to raise it," he said in a stoic face. _

_Shanks stared wide eyed at him and had a hard time finding his words, "S-so you, you! Dracule Mihawk, the stoic, hard hearted, anti-laughter and fun, Dracule Mihawk are going to raise a noisy, hyper, always hungry, POOPING, brat?!" he exclaimed grabbing his shoulders and shaking them._

_Mihawk slapped his hands off of his shoulders and scowled again, "Yes, that is correct."_

_Shanks gaped for several more minutes before bursting into laughter once again, "That is even more hilarious!"_

_Mihawk casually stood up and put his glass away. He then took his sword and pointed it at the red headed pirate, "I suggest you leave before I make you," he said with a glare. _

_Shanks calmed down, but could not stop letting a few sniggers pass, "Oke, Oke mister grumpy pants. I actually thought that you wanted a fight when you called me anyway, but I guess not. Try not to kill the child in the first week Mihawk," he said and waved his old friend goodbye. _

_Mihawk sighed and dropped his sword, "Stupid red haired pirate," he mumbled and walked up the second floor._

_He opened the door to the bedroom and walked up to the small crib. It was white with gold detailing and way to fancy for a small baby. It wasn't his, but it was already in the castle when he came there and he didn't really have anything else. In the small crib lay a baby, with a tuffs of orange hair and bright blue eyes. Mihawk bent over the crib and stared at the baby. The baby stared at the man looming over her. She stared wide eyed for a moment, until her eyes started watering and a loud cry came from her small mouth. Mihawk flinched and stared at the crying baby. He clumsily took the child from the crib and held it in the air in front of him. It kept on crying and Mihawk was clueless in what to do._

_"__Crap, maybe that stupid pirate was right," he mumbled and took the child in his arms. _

_It kept on crying and he felt a scowl form on his face. He held the child up to his face and glared at it. The child stopped crying and looked at him, before crying even louder. Realizing his mistake, Mihawk scowled and tried rocking her in his arms. After about fifteen minutes of trying to sooth the child he cursed and put her back in the crib. He took a deep breath and walked over to the large bookcase in his room. He took out a book and opened it to a marked page. He gulped as he read the words, '__To sooth crying babies, making funny faces helps. If not try making funny sounds __to make the baby happy'__. Mihawk scratched the back of his neck and walked back to the crib. He took a deep breath and bent over it again. The small child was still crying and he tried to relax his face. He opened his eyes and attempted a strange face. It turned out into more of a weird lip twitch and furrowing his brows. It actually made him look more scary than he already did. It made him look a little like a psycho. _

_"__I'm just glad that, that stupid pirate isn't here to see this. He wouldn't let me hear the end of this," he sighed and put his stoic face back on. _

_He cleared his throat and took another deep breath, "Googie googie goe," he said rather flatly and emotionless with still stoic face. _

_The child kept on crying and Mihawk glared at the book, "You are useless," he growled at the book._

_He sighed and flipped back to another page. This time his brow rose in curiostity, '__Another way to make a baby happy, is with toys and music. Toys can consist of simple things such as; cuddly toys and rattlers. Music can be from a music box or just singing'__. The words toys and rattler caught his attention, not the singing part, he most definitely did not sing. He walked over to the large closet and opened it. Inside were many personal little things, mostly things from his childhood._

_Many people though he wasn't human, or was just born an adult, but that wasn't true. He also had a childhood and had had a past. He had had parents, family, friends, things people thought he never had. _

_When Mihawk found what he was looking for he closed the door of his closet and walked back to the crib. In his hand was a small silver rattle. It's handle was shaped like a cross and the rattle part was ball shaped with a flowery swirly pattern. It was his family's most prized possession. Though he was extremely wealthy and rich at the moment, he had been extremely poor as a child. His father was a swordsman, but got killed when he was very young. His mother was a frail women and was often ill, resulting in her being unable to work. He only had one older brother, who worked his butt off to support him and his mother, but sadly he too lived a short life. The rattle was his mother's favourite and when she was on her death bed, he had sworn to keep it for ever and to give it to his child when he grew up. _

_Mihawk held the rattler near to the baby and shook it. The baby seemed to calm down the more he did it, so he kept shaking in front of her. The baby stared at the object and started laughing. She gurgled and giggled with happiness. Her small little hands reached for the rattler and he gave it to her. She laughed in happiness as she kicked her small baby legs and shook the rattler in her crib. _

_Mihawk stared at the small child gurgling and playing with the rattler. Her laugh was melodious and sweet. It made his heart warm and the stone mask on his face crack. A large genuine smile formed on his face as he picked up the child in his arms. She kept on laughing and he stroked her little face. He couldn't stop smiling._

_"__You are something you know? I haven't smiled like this in years," he whispered and rubbed his finger over her belly, causing her to giggle even more at the ticklish feeling. "But my smile doesn't even compete with yours, Nemi."_

Mihawk smiled at the memory and held the rattler in his hand. That was also the same day that he had sworn to keep that smile on her face, no matter what it took. But there was knowing feeling in his stomach, why was his prized rattler under the bed?

The door to his bedroom suddenly swung open with a loud bang and a small orange headed girl came running in, "Daddy! Have you seen a silver stick thing, I was play-," he said while taking deep breaths from running all over the house. "Oh you have it," she said and pointed at the rattler in his hands.

"Are you talking about this?" he asked, pointing at the rattler, as he took the girl on his lap.

She nodded and took it from him, "Yes, I found it when I was playing in my room. Isn't it pretty? When I saw it, it made me all happy. I don't know why. Maybe it's magical!" she said holding it close to her father's face.

Mihawk laughed and hugged her, "It might be Nemi."

She pouted and slapped her father's arm, "I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Nami, Nemi is even worse than Chipmunk! Why do you call me that?" she said puffing her cheeks.

Mihawk chuckled and looked at the rattler in her hand, "I can't help it, it makes me smile," he whispered and hugged his little girl again.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**So for those who don't speak Japanese or just didn't understand; Nemi is word play on Nami's name. Emi is a Japanese name that can mean Smile, or laughing. So I combined it with her own name, Nami, to make a little nickname for her, by Mihawk. Nemi. But Nami doesn't really like it, she finds it annoying that her dad won't just call her by her real name. But Mihawk just doesn't want to tell her, that she is the reason he smiles. :3**

**So I thought it was really sweet! I don't really know about you, but I hope you did too :)**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**Thank you, Rina, AUehara, Toreh, friend, Ace's Lover, Animezpeps, wjgr, Guest, DragonCrescent13 and scatteredPhilosopher for reviewing last chapter. You guys are incredibly sweet :) It makes my little fangirl heart tickle with joy!**

**I will try to update as fast as I can, so Read you next time ;D**

**Cherry **


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends

**Hey there Lovelies :)!**

**So this is really a funzies chapter and more because I really wanted Nami and ... to meet. So, not a lot to say really... Yea.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own One Piece, because if I did, I would have Nami kicking way more ass!**  
**Character might be a little OOC.**  
**I like taking baths :3**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Friends**

"Where are we going daddy?" a small orange headed girl asked.

"It's a surprise," her farther answered.

She pouted and turned with a frown back to her book. Her long wavy hair was tied in two high pigtails and she was wearing her favourite white dress, matched with her treasured red cape. Her father was seated on a chair on their small coffin shaped boat. She herself was seated on a pillow in front of his feet. She had her nose buried in a book about navigation, a hobby she had become very keen on. She had talent and even her father had been baffled at the precision of her work. At the moment Mihawk was steering the ship, since he claimed he had a surprise and he didn't want to know where it was.

"Are we there yet!" Nami pouted and stared at the small waves on the water.

"You asked that ten minutes ago," he answered, with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Nami sighed and changed her position so that she was lying on her stomach. She hummed a soft tune that she had learned from a book. It was a pirate song and it was one of her favourites. She dipped a finger in the water and kicked her legs.

"No hands out of the boat," Mihawk said tapping her on the head.

She puffed her cheeks and glared at her father, "You are no fun," she said and picked up her book again.

"I am just making sure your fingers don't get snatched of," he said in a monotone voice.

Nami's eyes widened and she scooted closer to her father's leg, away from the boat's ledge. Mihawk smirked and patted her head, she had to learn one way or another. He continued to steer the boat as Nami read her book and kept on humming a tune. At one point he had picked her up on his lap and she automatically rested her head on his shoulder as she kept on reading. Mihawk was never really a hyper man and he enjoyed moments like this with his daughter most. Off course he liked to play games with her and see her tell all her exciting stories, but it was the peaceful moments like these he treasured. He would just hold her in his arms and listen to her humming. Her voice was soft, sweet and warmed his heart.

"Daddy, is that the island you want to go to?" Nami said and poked her dad's face

Mihawk opened his eyes and looked at the small island that was coming in sight. It didn't look all to special, but it was the island he needed. He smirked and nodded, "Yes it is."

"It doesn't look very special," Nami frowned.

Mihawk chuckled, "It's not the island, but what's on it," he said and gave her a mysterious grin.

She rose an eyebrow, but shrugged. It wasn't the first time her father was being all mysterious. Once they came assure, he took her hand in his and guided her through the island. They walked for about an hour until they came to a small rock mountain. Mihawk took her on his back and walked up the cut out path, until he reached a cave opening. Inside the cave Nami could see light and hear laughter. She became a little nervous, what was her father up to?

She nudged her father's head, "Dad, who is in there?" she whispered.

Her gave her a reassuring smile and petted her leg, "Don't worry, I think you will like them," he answered back.

Nami could hear the laughter become louder and could make out voices now. They were singing some songs and the clinking of cups could be heard. They sounded merry, but Nami couldn't help to cringe back a little behind her father. When they came into a large clearing in the cave she could make out who was talking. A large group of men were eating and drinking, while singing merry tunes and talking. A man with a messy dirty-blond hair, a rather fat man, a man with yet black hair tied in a ponytail, a man with very spiky pinkish red hair and in the middle of the circle was a man with slicked back dark red hair. The man in the middle was hollering in laughter, with a mug of, most likely, alcohol in his hands.

"I see you're as carefree as ever," Mihawk said in a stoic face.

The man with slicked back red hair looked up in confusion and then broke out in a huge grin, "If it isn't the infamous Dracule Mihawk! That has been a while!" he laughed and gestured him to come over, as others shouted their own greetings.

Nami sunk further back on her father's back and tried to hide her face. She wasn't often shy, but these people seemed to be well acquainted with her father and she always felt rather shy round people her dad knew.

"Hey what do you have there Dracule?" the fat man asked between bites of meat.

Mihawk nudged Nami and she slipped of his back. She shakily stood behind her father's leg and pulled at his trousers. She saw all the men in the cave turn questioning glances towards her father and his leg.

"Come on, they won't bite," he whispered and gently ruffled her hair.

She shakily stepped from behind and bowed deeply in front of the men, "M-my name is Nami! It's nice to meet you!" she stammered with red tinted cheeks, before hiding back behind her father's leg.

All the men blinked wide eyed before blushing madly and clasping their hands together. "What is such a cute little girl doing with the big bad Dracule Mihawk?" Shanks teased and inched closer to her.

Mihawk scowled, "She's my daughter," he said and took Nami's hand.

Everyone became deathly quiet and stared at Mihawk and back at Nami, "S-she, is _YOUR_ daughter?!" the man with the dirty blond hair stammered.

"Yes, didn't Shanks tell you?" Mihawk asked.

"You seriously weren't joking that time?!" Shanks shouted in disbelieve.

Mihawk sighed and shook his head, "No, this is my daughter Nami, she is five," he said and stepped away, so that everybody could get a good look at her.

She was blushing furiously with her gaze casted to the ground and her thumbs in full twiddle mode, "H-hello," she said timidly.

Shanks stared at her for a little moment before bursting into laughter, "No need to be so shy Nami-chan! Come and join us for a drink!" he said and raised a glass.

She looked up at her father who gave a curt nod, "Go on, but if you dare give her alcohol, I will slice all of you," he ended with a growl.

The man with dirty blond hair looked around him and grabbed a barrel, "I think we still have some apple juice," he said and checked the contents.

The man with the black ponytail passed her the mug with apply goodness and gave her a small smile, "Hello Nami-chan, my name is Benn Beckman and I am the first mate of the Red Haired pirates."

Nami's eyes widened and sparkled, "You guys are pirates? Really?!" she said excitedly.

The fat man laughed and petted her head, "We sure are. My name is Lucky Roo, the best eater on this whole ship," he said with a proud grin and Nami giggled.

"My name is Yasopp, the best sharpshooter in the world," the man with dirty-blond hair said and passed her a plate of food, "I actually also have a son around the same age as you."

Nami smiled and gratefully accepted the food, "It's nice to meet you. And who are you?" she questioned the man with spiky pinkish red hair.

He grinned, "My name is Rockstar, nice to meet ya kid."

"Well as you might have just now heard, my name is Shanks and I am the Captain of the Red Hair Pirates. But you can call me Uncle Shanks," he said with a huge grin and ruffled her hair.

Several others introduced themselves and Nami politely greeted them back. "So, if you are pirates, have you gone on any adventures?" she said curiously.

Shanks grinned, "Oh plenty! We've been on loads!"

She jumped up in joy, "Really? Can you tell me about one? Please, pretty please."

He laughed and nodded, "Off course kid, which one do you want to hear? There is the time we fought a monster as big as this island, or the time we had to fight a whole town of pirate hunters, or maybe the time we came to an island with talking animals?" he said and watched the little girl's eyes shine in excitement.

"All of them," she said and Shanks motioned her over.

Shanks told all about their adventures in sights and sounds. He described them so thorough and comprehensive, that Nami cheered and jumped up in joy every time he told her how he defeated their enemies.

When Shanks ended his stories Nami was completely in her own dream land, "You guys sound so strong and cool!" she sighed and the Red Hair Pirates chuckled at the little girl.

"Yes, well and which story does Mihawk-kun want to hear," Shanks teased and burst out laughing at the scowling face of the swordsman.

"Actually, I also came here for a fight," he said and put his tankered of wine down.

Shanks raised a brow, "With Nami-chan here?"

"Yes actually, she really wanted to see me in a real fight and I promised her that I would show her, so I decided to visit you. I also thought she might find you guys interesting," he said and took his sword that was resting against the stone wall.

"You are going to fight? Finally!" Nami cheered, while spilling her drink everywhere.

Shanks grinned and got up, "Well if the lady demands it, I can't say no, can I?" he grabbed his sword and walked towards the exit of the cave.

Nami jumped up and grabbed her father's hand. Shanks led them to a large grass clearing, while his crew set up chairs and marked the field with a rope.

"Good luck daddy, I know you can do it!" Nami cheered and ran over to sit with the rest of the Red Hair Pirates.

Mihawk smiled at his daughter and faced his opponent, "Are you ready Red?"

"Ready as ever," Shanks smirked and drew his sword.

Mihawk chuckled and drew his own, "Then let's get started."

Nami watched in awe as the two men slashed at each other, faster than that she had ever seen before. They delivered blow after blow, but they seemed evenly matched. Little tornados of sand blew over the field as Shanks tried to slash at Mihawk's chest, only for him to block it and push him back. Nami and the Red Hair Pirates cheered loudly for both parties and Nami jumped up and down on her chair.

After many strikes, blows, blocks and growling past, the two seemed to stop for a moment and just stare at each other dead in the eye. Nami blinked confusedly at what was happening, "What are they doing?" she questioned Lucky Roo.

"They are showing that they are not going to back down, giving each other a warning sign, saying 'you can stop now or I will go all out'," he said not taking his eyes off of the intensely glaring men.

She nodded and watched her father and her new friend. Suddenly, without saying anything, they charged at each other at the exact same time. The blows they gave seemed stronger and more intense. Nami watched with wide eyes at the brute strength of the two. After much more slashed the two stopped and panted for air.

"It seems that even though you were raising a kid, we're still evenly matched," Shanks breathed.

Mihawk smirked, "Well, I can't let anything happen to her can I?" he said and straightened himself.

"Shall we then put it all in a final blow?" Shanks said and also straightened himself.

Mihawk smirked, "You're on."

They hefted their weapons and took a battle stance, before charging at each other with all their might. They clashed into each other and the earth crumbled under their feet by the sheer force. They struggled for dominance with gritted teeth. They both flew back at the same time and crashed through several trees.

Nami gasped and ran in the direction of her father. She saw him sprawled against a half snapped tree and rushed over to him, "Daddy are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Guess I didn't win, sorry."

Nami giggled and hugged him, "Silly, I don't care. You were awesome! Besides you tied, so you didn't lose!"

Mihawk chuckled and hugged her back, "I guess you're right."

Nami smiled and helped him get up. She walked back with him to the battle field and saw that Shanks' own crew had also helped him back.

"Good fight," he grinned and extended his arm.

"Likewise," Mihawk grinned and shook his hand.

Nami giggled at the sudden formal exchange between the two men. "Well I think it is about time that me and Nami head back home," Mihawk said and patted her head.

"Do we have to?" Nami whined and put on her cutest pout.

"Yea does she have to go?" the Red Hair Pirates whined simultaneously and crowded around her and gave him puppy eyes.

Mihawk sweat dropped and picked up his daughter, "I am afraid so," he said and started heading towards the shore line.

"Don't be afraid to come over more often Mihawk! And don't forget to bring Nami-chan again!" Shanks called after him laughing.

Mihawk scowled and muttered a, "Pervert," before reaching his boat.

He carefully got on and set up everything with Nami in his arms. "Do we really have to go?" Nami yawned and rested her head on his chest.

"I think that yawn proves enough," he chuckled and seated himself on the boat.

She shrugged and wound her arms around his neck. "Did you have fun though?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I had a lot of fun," she whispered and nestled herself on her father's lap.

* * *

**There! I thought it was rather sweet :3**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it! I enjoy reading your comments a lot!**

**Thank you, ****_DragonCresent13, scatteredPhilosopher, Pteronophobia, Emma3mikan, Ace's Lover, wjgr and Shivisdivis_**** for reviewing last chapter! You guys are ma bae's!**

**Also those who are wondering when Ace and Whitebeard are going to make an appearance, not far from now! I know I all ready put them in the characters and stuff, but I promise they will shine in a few chapters :)**

**I'll read you next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

**Hey there Lovelies!**

**I have fast updating skills! Haha, just kidding. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it too. **

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own One Piece. (Do I seriously have to do this every time! DX)**  
**Characters might be a little OOC (More like VERY, but that doesn't matter)**  
**I really should stop freaking out about manga so much (No but seriously, the last three Fairy Tail chapters. A-MA-ZING!)**

**Please enjoy chapter 6 :3**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday**

Nami raced down the stairs and into the dining room. Her father was already sitting at the table with breakfast on it. She jumped onto her chair and he handed her a bowl of cereal. She gratefully took it and poured some milk in it. Mihawk shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. Nami looked up with a raised eyebrow and cheeks filled with cereal.

"Nami I have to talk about something with you," he said as he put his bread down.

"Mhhhh-hhhhm?" she said as she kept on crunching on her fruit loops and kicked her legs under the chair.

"I have to go on a mission," he said softly.

She looked up and dropped her spoon, "But, next week is my birthday!" she said spraying fruit loops all over the table.

"I'll be back before next week, I promise!" he said quickly.

Nami looked down at the table, obviously disappointed. Her father had been gone a lot lately, she wasn't entirely sure why, but he had always been gone for more than a week. She hated it when her dad was gone, it was rather lonely. The nannies that came to care for her were never nice.

"Hey listen, I know you don't like me going, but this time I made sure to have someone fun take care of you," he said and petted her head before getting up.

Nami smiled weakly and pushed her fruit loops away, she wasn't hungry anymore. She sighed and got up herself. Like most days she ran up to the first floor and opened the large wooden door that led to their huge library. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the back, where her little reading corner was. There was a big, dark purple, sofa arm chair, with a small table that, had a lamp on it and several books and pillows scattered around it. It was her special little corner where she spent hours reading and studying. She also had a large dark wood desk, on which she would draw her maps.

She picked up a book that was bookmarked on her chair and opened it. It was one of the latest navigation books she was reading. She had found that she was rather talented and that she genuinely enjoyed doing it. She jumped up on the chair and started reading. She had been so engrossed in her book that she did not notice her father calling her name and making his way to her little corner.

"Nami," he said, no response. "Nami!" still nothing. "Chipmunk, tiny, NEMI!" at the last one she shot up and almost threw her book.

She stared in shock until she saw her grinning father and she pouted, "Don't scare me like that! And Nami, Na-Mi!" she said annoyed.

He laughed and picked her up so he could hug her, "I just thought you might want to wave me goodbye like you always do," he said brushing a strand of hair out her face.

She crossed her arms and looked at the floorboards, "Why would I wave you goodbye when I don't want you to leave," she muttered with a pout.

He sighed and kissed her head, "I promise I will be back before your birthday is over," he said, making her look in his eyes.

"Pinky promise?" she said holding up her pinky.

"Pinky promise," he whispered and hooked his own pinky around hers.

She smiled and hugged him, "But I still have to be together with a stupid nanny all week," she grumbled.

He chuckled and walked out of the library with Nami still in his arms, "Like I said, I made sure to ask someone fun to come," he said with a sly grin.

She frowned in suspicion and tried to read his smirking face. Mihawk just shrugged and entered the living room.

"It's nice to see you again Nami-chan," a red haired pirate smirked.

Nami gasped and ran over to him, "Uncle Shanks! Are you my nanny," she said excitedly.

He sweatdropped and caught her in his arms, "I really wouldn't call it nanny. More like a really fun Uncle coming over to have a sleepover," he said and grinned proudly at the uncle part.

Mihawk sighed and shook his head, "I can't believe I am actually trusting you with her," he muttered. "If you do anything to hurt her, give her alcohol, or let her go alone in the woods I will slice your head off and give it to the Marines," he said with a death glare.

Mihawk started sweating and raised a hand, "Calm down, I won't do anything to hurt your little girl," he croaked out while Nami just giggled.

Mihawk gave his daughter one last kiss on the head and hugged her, "I will see you next week."

"Don't forget our promise," she giggled, holding up her pinky.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said and held up his own.

Shanks chuckled at the little girl in his arms, "You made him pinky promise?"

She nodded and held up her pinky again, "And now you must pinky promise that you won't tell anyone," she said with a smile.

"Haha, no way, that is-," Shanks stopped when he suddenly saw something evil and threatening behind her smile, something almost like Mihawk when he wanted something –minus the smile-. He gulped and chuckled nervously, "I-I mean off course! Pinky promise," he said and hooked his pinky around hers.

The threatening vibe left her face and she beamed, "Good and remember, you must NEVER brake a pinky promise!"

Shanks nodded and put her back on the floor, "Don't worry I think I won't ever break that promise," he muttered.

"So what shall we do?" she asked and looked up at the red headed man.

He grinned and raised a finger, "Aha! But that, I already have planned out!" he said and took out a crumpled paper from his pocket.

He opened it and cleared his throat, "We will defeat monsters, get friendship tattoo's, test each other's strength and eat whatever we want!" he said with a cheer.

Nami stared blankly at him, "But there are no monsters on the island except for the monkeys and I'm pretty sure dad would kill you if I got a tattoo, not to mention that I don't have any strength," she pointed out coolly.

Shanks flinched and crumpled his paper again, "Well what do you suggest we do?" he said with a depressed aura around him.

She tapped her chin thinking, "Mhhhhh we could go on adventure around the castle. I actually haven't been through half of it since a lot of passage ways are blocked or locked, but with your strength you can just brake the doors!" she said excitedly.

Shanks snapped out of his depressed mood and jumped up, "Okay! Maybe we can even find some really good booze hidden somewhere!" he said and took Nami's hand.

Nami showed him the first door she had been unable to open, even with her expertise in lock picking. Shanks simply kicked open the door and Nami gasped in awe at the man's strength. They walked into the room with a small candle. Inside the room were a few dozen barrels of booze. Shanks' eyes lit up and he looked like a little kid on Christmas. The next few days followed him being rather hammered and them going on adventures.

On the last day however they got extremely bored and Shanks had already drank most of the liquor in the room. Shanks was nursing a hangover, by sprawling himself over the couch and whining about his headache. Nami was lying on the floor with her feet on an armchair cocking her head to the ticks of the large old timer clock in their living room.

"Uncle Shanks I'm bored," she sighed.

He looked up from under the newspaper that he was using to shield his eyes from the light and sighed, "Me too kiddo, but I really don't know what to do," he said.

Nami frowned and seemed to be thinking very hard, "Well we could always….," she stopped and bit her lip.

Shanks looked up again, "We could what?" he encouraged her.

Nami jumped up and scanned the room, as if fearing that someone might hear her, "We could always look in daddy's clothes closet," she whispered.

Shanks raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, "Have you never ever noticed that daddy wears the EXACT same thing, always!"

Shanks' eyes widened and he scrambled up.

"Your dad seriously has twenty pair of the same trousers and shirts?!" Shanks muttered holding up a pair of light purple, bluish pants.

Nami shrugged and held up a white coloured blouse, "I guess so, I never actually thought daddy had that. I just thought he did a lot of washing. But then again, I have never actually seen him do the laundry," she muttered the last part.

Shanks burst out laughing, "Imagine that, _the_ Dracule Mihawk doing the laundry," he said and laughed even harder.

Nami giggled and put the shirt away, "It's not that hard to imagine, daddy also cooks for me."

Shanks stopped before laughing again and rolling on the ground, "He does? That is hilarious, I can already picture it!"

Nami tried to stifle a giggle and slapped him on the arm, "Don't make fun of my daddy."

Shanks stopped and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "Sorry kiddo," he said and put the pants back in the closet. He glanced at the clock and saw that is was only two minutes before twelve. He grinned and picked Nami up, "Guess what it is in two minutes."

Nami glanced at the clock and beamed, "It's going to my birthday!" she cheered.

"Hey I know what! Let's stay up as long as we can, so that we can do a lot on your birthday!" Shanks said excitedly.

Nami beamed and nodded, "That sounds fun!"

They filled the night with laughing, playing and Shanks telling stories. He even attempted to bake a cake, which failed miserably. They had a pillow fight and even had a fancy tea party. By twelve in the afternoon, Shanks fell asleep half boozed and half exhausted with his hair smeared in sticky cake batter. Nami followed shortly after, by falling asleep sprawled over the carpet with flower over her hair and face.

Nami awoke with a jerk and quickly rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She whipped her head towards the clock, on which the hands read eleven forty-five. She looked around the room and found no presence of her father what so ever. She felt her heart sink and her lip quiver, he didn't come. She glanced over at Shanks who was still sprawled over the couch, snoring rather loudly. She sighed and walked over to the window of the front entrance. She stared out it for a while before sighing again and curling up on the couch in front of the window. She closed her eyes and forced the tears back.

"Didn't I promise you I would come," a voice whispered and Nami's eyes shot open.

Crouching in front of her was her father, with a soft smile on his face. She gasped and leapt at him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you weren't going to come," she whispered.

He hugged her back tightly and kissed her head, "I pinky promised didn't I?"

She giggled and nodded. Mihawk glanced over to the clock and mentally sighed with relief as he saw that it was still five minutes before twelve.

He released her from the hug and smiled, "Hold your arms out," he said.

She raised an eyebrow, but obeyed and put out her two small arms. Mihawk smiled and took something from behind his back. She felt something cool go around her left wrist and something another going around her left. When she opened her eyes two metal bracelets were on her arms. The left one was silver with a cross on it and a cool blue gem, while the right one was a golden yellow with a thunderbolt on it and a yellow reddish gem on it.

She gasped, "They're so pretty," she marvelled and held them up.

He smiled, "I am glad you like them, but that is not the only thing. These are special bracelets you see. The left one can generate cool air or balls while the right one can generate hot air or balls and lightning. I got these from a very special island, there are no others and since you are so good in navigation and weather, I thought this would be perfect for you," he said pointing at the bracelets.

Nami gasped and her eyes lit up, "Really?! That is soooo cool!" she said and jumped into another hug.

The clock hit twelve and Mihawk put his arms around her, "Happy Birthday my Nemi," he whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"By the way Nami. Why is Shanks wearing my clothes?"

Nami flinched and chuckled nervously, "I really should go to bed daddy," she said and quickly ran up the stairs.

Mihawk sighed and turned to the still passed out pirate.

"Haha, Dracule doing the laundry," Shanks muttered in his sleep and smiled sheepishly.

Mihawk flinched and a very visible tick mark formed on his head, as he grabbed for his sword.

* * *

**Haha I loved the ending even if I say so myself. **

**To those wondering how her bracelets work: It basically works very similar to her sorcery clima tact. It can generate cool bubbles or air from her left bracelet and hot air or bubbles from the right. But her right bracelet can also make lightning. When it is just used from the bracelet it can be quiet strong, but not as strong as when you shoot it into a cloud. **

**I kinda wanted to still let her have the clima tact idea, so that's why the bracelets. **

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked my story.**

**Thank you, ****_Shivisdivis, Pteronophobia, Elfen children, Emma3mikan, DragonCrescent13 and wjgr_**** for reviewing last chapter :)**

**I'll read you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Don't take my smile away

**Author Note: (Read if you have good medical knowledge...)**

* * *

**Hey there lovelies!**

**New chaptaaaaaaaa! Hurai! Warning though! This one is a little gory! Also note, I have terrible medical knowledge, so I take all my facts from the interwebs and if you have better knowledge about these things, please tell me! (I do physics and chemistry, so all know is not to stick your hand in the flame and don't jump off of cliffs, cuz gravity will kill ya ;P)**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Nadie da Nope die nope NOT MINE!**  
**Characters might be a little OOC!**  
_**Pina colada boy, you make the girls go AH~! (Sorry listening Nightcore while writing this XD)**_

**Also I think Nami is something like seven, or almost or something.**

**Please enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Don't take my smile away**

* * *

_It was so dark, she couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel anything under her feet, like she was floating. She extended her arms to grab onto something, anything, but there was nothing. She didn't understand. Where was she? She tried to look behind her, but her body felt like it was nailed on its place. She struggled, but could only wiggle. Suddenly a small speck of light could be seen in the distance. She tried to reach for it, but still couldn't move from her spot. The speck started to grow and grow, until it became so big it blinded her for a moment. She closed her eyes and shielded them with her arms. She slowly removed her arms when her eyes stopped hurting. She looked at her surroundings, the only light that was illuminating her sight now, were a few candles floating in the air. She frowned and looked down at her body._

_Her eyes widened and she screamed. Several bleeding and rotting hands were clawing at her legs, preventing her from moving. They were tearing her flesh off and she was starting to see her own bones, yet she didn't feel pain. She wanted to puke, run and scream, but she couldn't find her voice anymore. A dark ominous purple mist appeared and she tried hard to control her breathing. A huge silhouette towered over her and her eyes widened. _

_The silhouette let out a spine chilling laugh, "Poor little girl, trapped. How unfortunate," he chuckled._

_She started crying and tried to run, but all she could do was struggle against the iron grip the arms seemed to have. She was so scared, she wanted to go home._

_As if reading her mind the silhouette laughed again, "Home?! You think you can go home? Bad luck for you, because you are stuck here for ever!" he boomed._

_She cried harder and harder and helplessly fell to her knees. The hands disappeared and in its place came a pair of chains binding her to the nothingness, in which she was floating. Where was she?!_

_Again the man read her mind and chuckled deeply, "Where are you? Well my sweetie, YOU ARE IN HELL!" the figure shouted and let out a high pitched, crazed, laugh._

_"__Daddy," she whispered and continued sobbing._

_The silhouette stopped and seemed to bend over, "Heeeh? Daddy, you want daddy?" he said and started vanishing, "Well if you really want him, you can have him!" he said and disappeared. _

_Nami looked up through her tears and what she saw, made her breath stop. Lying on the floor, not far from her, was her father, pale, bloody and limp. His face was hardly recognizable due to a large burn that had burnt off half of his face. The outlining of his bones and muscles was visible and it made her stomach churn. Her eyes travelled down to his body and she gasped. A huge sword slash was cut into his upper body and blood pooled everywhere. She couldn't stand it anymore, she closed her eyes as sobs racked her body. She fell into a fetal position and she kept on muttering the same words._

_"__Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."_

* * *

Mihawk awakened with a shock as a high pitched scream resonated through the castle. He didn't think twice before shooting up from his bed and making his way towards the third door on the right of the large corridor. He slammed open the door, but found no enemy. Instead he found his little girl twisting and turning in her bed, sweat soaked through her pyjamas. He rushed over to her bed and shook her.

"DADDY!" she screamed and opened her eyes.

His heart clenched as he saw the look of pure fear in her eyes and she tackled him into a hug. She was sobbing loudly and clutching onto his shirt like a lifeline. He didn't question anything, he just stroked her head and whispered soothing words to her. She felt extremely warm and sweat was soaking through her clothes. He frowned and cupped her face to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but not only that, her face was rather flushed. She breathing heavily and even her hair was drenched.

He brought his hand up to her head, before quickly retreating it. "Nami, you have a fever," he said and picked her up in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she said hoarsely and clutched onto his neck.

"You can sleep with me," he whispered and opened the door to his bedroom.

He laid her down on his bed and stroked her wet hair out of her face, "I am just going to go get something," he said and she gave a little nod.

He walked to the bathroom and got out a washrag and a large bowl. He filled the bowl with cool water and walked back into his room. Nami was still lying there with eyes tightly shut and breathing heavily. He gently said down next to her and soaked the cloth. He placed over her head and she sighed. He looked worriedly at her and used another cloth to wash her arms and neck. He sighed as he flipped the rag on her head over.

He took out a thermometer and stroked his daughter, "Chipmunk, I'm going to take your temperature, so open your mouth for a second," he whispered.

He placed the thermometer in her mouth and waited. When he took it back out his eyes widened. She had a temperature of 39,7 degrees. He was no doctor, but he knew that wasn't good. He gave another worried glance at her and re-soaked the cloth on her head.

The rest of the night Nami had woken up many more times screaming. Mihawk had been scared, he admitted it, when she would look at him so helpless and fragile. It broke his heart seeing her like that. He had always protected her with his power and brute force, but now he felt so useless. He couldn't do anything, except for try to cool her down and console her when she was having nightmares, but that didn't make it go away.

When Nami finally calmed down after her fourth nightmare, Mihawk was exhausted. It had to already be after midday, meaning he had been up for about 36 hours, with only two hours of sleep. But not only not sleeping had tired him out (that wasn't it, if he wanted to he could stay up for days), but the simple feeling of worry had tired him out. He fell next to his daughter on the bed and let out a long sigh. He flipped over the cloth on her head once more and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a moment, Nami would wake up soon anyway. He nodded to himself and let his eyes droop.

* * *

Mihawk's eyes sluggishly opened. Why did it feel like he was napping in a damn furnace! His eyes snapped wide open and he scrambled up. Next to him was his baby girl, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He turned her on her back and shook her.

"Chipmunk! Nami, wake up!" he said panicking.

Her flushed face scrunched, but she did not open her eyes, she only let out a small whimper and continued to breath heavily. Panic punched Mihawk in the gut and he put his arms under her legs and back. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it. He sprinted out of his house and to his boat. The closest hospital was on the next island, which was about an hour and half away. He made quick work of getting the ship going and nervously held his daughter in his arms.

How could he have been so stupid! He brushed away strands of hair from her scrunched up face and held her close to his chest. The next one and a half hours went by agonizingly slow and when the boat docked he immediately sprinted towards the hospital. He crashed open the doors and ran up to the desk. He never pleaded and he had sworn he never would, but all of that seemed so unimportant right now.

"Please, please help her!" he shouted to the nurse behind the desk and showed him his daughter.

She gasped and he hesitantly handed her over. She immediately rushed over to a doctor, who took her and rushed into a compartment.

Mihawk slumped down on a chair and buried his face in his head, "Stupid, stupid, how could you fall asleep?" he mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry son, if you just ask, then the she will get better," an old raspy voice said next to him.

He looked up and saw an old woman sitting next to him with a warm smile. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

She chuckled and patted his shoulder, "Ask them," she said and pointed up.

Mihawk's eyebrow raised further at the ceiling. Then he understood and his head snapped back to the old lady, "Sorry, I appreciate your advice, but I do not believe in god," he said and looked back at the ground.

The woman laughed again and looked up, "It doesn't have to be god. It could be anything, the stars, the gods, maybe deceased family members, but it never hurts to try," she whispered and stood up.

Mihawk watched her leave and looked up at the ceiling again. He breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes, "Please, please whoever is out there, don't take my smile away," he whispered and clenched his fists.

The next hour was agonizing for him and he nervously paced through waiting room. When a white clad doctor walked up to him, he jumped from his chair and in a flash was in front of him. "Is she okay?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "She will be fine."

Mihawk let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up at the doctor, "Thank you, so much."

The doctor chuckled and patted his shoulder, "No worries Mr. Dracule. Now, as to why she got the fever, apparently she had a minor long infection before the fever, was she coughing a bit before?" he asked him.

Mihawk frowned and thought, "Yes, now that I think about it, but that was after she had played in the old parts of the house, so I thought it was because all of the dust or something," he said.

The doctor nodded and scribbled something down, "Okay, well actually her infection was not that bad, but the fever did accumulate from it and therefor it became much worse. Her temperature is stable now and she will be just fine after a day or two," he said and smiled.

Mihawk nodded, "Can I maybe see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, "Of course," he said and led him to her room.

Mihawk smiled as he saw his little girl and took a seat next to her bed. He held her hand and kissed her fore head. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling again and grinned.

"Thank you, for not taking my smile away," he whispered and looked at his daughter.

* * *

**It's a little short, but I thought the ending was sweet :3!**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**Thank you, ****_DragonCrescent13, Emma3Mikan, Elfen Children and Shivisdivis_**** for reviewing last chapter ;)**

**I'll read you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Weirdoes and Freaks

_**Author's Note: (Please Read) **_

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while XO! I have been really busy and lazy at the same time. I am not sure if I will be able to update next chapter fast (probably not). But I am sorry for the long wait.**

**KEEP IN MIND! Nami is around seven nearly eight in this chapter!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own One Piece, the all mighty lord of Anime does ;p**  
**Characters might be a little OOC**  
**Everyone report to the dance floor!**

**ALSO! Important if you did not understand any of the hints I left in the story, be sure to read the ending author note!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and, again, sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

"I have to go where?!" Nami exclaimed in shock.

Mihawk frowned and scanned over the paper once more, "It seems like it. Apparently all children must attend school five days a week," he said and sighed.

Nami gawked at him and grabbed the paper, "But that makes no sense! I don't need to go to school, I am smarten than most adults! I am even smarter than you. And why do they only say it now," she said and puffed in annoyance.

"Hey, you are not smarter than me you little chipmunk! And the reason they only now mentioned it is because no one knew I actually had a daughter, until I mentioned it at my last Shichibukai meeting," he mumbled.

Nami glared at him, "So the reason I have to go to school is your fault," she said and narrowed her eyes.

Mihawk shrugged, "Not really, you were supposed to go to school anyway," he said and took a sip of his wine.

"So that means I have to go to school now?" Nami asked with a solemn expression.

He sighed and petted her head, "I am afraid so, but I might be able to talk to the school principle about something, seeing you are actually much smarter than most kids," he said and a glimmer of hope sparked in Nami's eyes.

"Really?! Thank you daddy!" she said and hugged him.

He chuckled slightly and ruffled her hair, "I thought you were all about reading and learning new things."

She looked up at him and gave him a look, "Yea, when I can just read alone. Not with other children," she said.

"Well for now you will have to attend a day of school. They have already sent a school uniform. You will be attending the primary school on the next island," he said and took out a box that came with the letter.

Nami scrunched her nose up at the box, as if smelling something bad, and hesitantly took the box. "Am I supposed to try it on?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He nodded and went to fetch a pair of scissors, "Yes, just to see if it fits," he said and poked the blade in the tape of the box.

* * *

Nami glared at her reflection and tugged at the sleeves of her jumper. She did not like this one bit.

"You now, actually you look quite cute," Mihawk said and straightened her skirt.

The school uniform that she had to wear consisted of a white blouse, which she kept untucked out of her skirt, a baby yellow jumper, that was a little too big for her making it slightly baggy and the sleeves go over her hands. The black pleated skirt came just over her thigh and her black socks reached her knees. She had put on a pair of dark red all stars and her dad had put her hair in pigtails so that should could see what it looked like all put together. She admitted that it did not look really bad, it was just that she was not used to having these kinds of clothes on. She always wore her white summer dress and a pair of combat boots. Shorts or jeans once in a while, but nothing different from that. She brought her hand up to her necklace, a habit she always had when she was uncertain of things, and rubbed circles on the cross with her thumb.

"Do I really have to go?" she said hesitantly.

Mihawk sighed and crouched down to her level, "I am afraid you do have to. But it's only one day for now until I talk with them. You never know, maybe you'll make a few nice friends," he said trying to lift her spirit.

Nami shrugged and looked at the ground, "Maybe," she mumbled.

Nami had always wanted friends and she did have them, but they were all adults who she met via her father. She was rather afraid to be honest, she did not know how to act around other children. She would much rather just stay home.

"Hey come on Nemi. I promise you it will be okay. You are really sweet and fun, I can assure that you will make friends," he said and kissed the top of her head.

A small smile tugged at her lips and she looked up, "My name is Nami," she giggled and playfully stomped his arm.

Mihawk smiled and took her hand, "Hey tell you what. Because this was a little my fault, we will eat your favourite food," he said.

"That I will have to cook because you suck," she pointed out and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey you are the one that did not want a cook," he said with a scowl.

* * *

Nami took deep breaths as she stood in front of the class room. She could see quite a lot of children busily running around the room before when the teacher explained some things to her. Her father had dropped her off at school and had promised her once again that she would fine. She had triple checked she was wearing her cross pendant, she didn't quite feel complete with it. She heard the teacher signal her to walk to walk in, so she took one last big breath and put on her most casual face she could muster.

She opened the class room door and walked up to the front of the class, "H-Hello, my name is Nami Taka Dracule. It's nice to meet you all and I hope you will take care of me," she said hastily and bowed.

She tried hard to ignore all the whispers the children said behind their hands. The class was rather big, consisting of 50 students in total. All in the age groups of six to eleven. They had all to be crammed into one group since there weren't that much children on the island and there were also only a few teachers. She saw the teacher point at the back of the class where there was an empty table. She nodded and fast walked to her seat and plopped down on it. The moment she was out of the sight of most of the children she let the huge blush spread over her face and tried to hide it behind her hair. She still heard all kinds of kids whisper, but one comment stood out.

"Hehe, she has to sit next to the weird kid," a girl whispered to the girl next to her.

Nami frowned and looked up. Next to her, at the window seat, was boy with a very large hat that covered most of his face. She could still see his grey eyes from under the hat, that had dark circles under them. He did look a little peculiar, but not weirder than some others. He was rather interesting in her eyes actually. The boy then turned and looked her right in the eye. She flinched and quickly turned to the board. He had caught her staring, not a really good first impression. She tried hard to listen to what the teacher was saying, but all of it was so boring! She had learned all of this years before. She let out a sigh and looked over the class room. Most of the kids looked normal and not all to exciting, but she still didn't feel comfortable around them.

"Nami! I know it is your first day, but you should pay attention!" the teacher suddenly shouted at her.

Nami flinched and looked up at the frowning teacher, "U-Uhm sorry sir, it's just that I already know all of this," she stammered.

The teacher's eyes narrowed, "Oh really now? Well fine if you now all of this why don't you come to the board and solve this question," he said wrote a long formula on the board from his book.

Nami stood up from her seat and walked up to the front of the class. She picked up the white chalk and started to write down the solution with ease. The class looked with wide eyes as she finished the problem in mere seconds, even the teacher had his mouth ajar.

"W-Well fine then, get back to your seat," the teacher said sternly after secretly checking the answer book.

Nami took walked back to her seat and glanced back to the boy next to her. He was staring at her with his rather droopy eyes. She furrowed her brows and stared back at him. He was a few years older than her, probably one of the oldest. They kept staring at each other for several minutes, until he turned away and started fiddling with something in a box. She frowned and turned back to the front of the class. The boy was indeed a little weird, but she did not feel uncomfortable around him.

The chime of the school bell signalled the end of the class and Nami stood up slowly. She waited patiently until all the other kids had run out of the class and made her way to the little field outside the school. In the corner she saw the weird boy close behind her. She seated herself under a tree that provided some shade. She saw most of the girls huddled in groups, giggling and talking about what not and most of the boys run around. She caught the weird boy again and followed his movements. He crouched near the small pond and stuck his hands in it. After a while he pulled out a bright green frog from the pond and gave himself a proud grin. He then rummaged through his bag and pulled out a scalpel. Nami's eyes widened, why did he have that with him? With a swift motion the boy brought the knife down on the frog and cut its stomach open. The girls around him screamed and ran away from him.

"Teacher, teacher! He is doing it again! Make it stop!" a girl with blond hair shouted and ran towards one of the teachers.

Nami rolled her eyes, she had seen enough gory things back at her island. Not that she liked it, but she had learned not to scream about it. She kept on watching the boy dissect the frog, until a teacher walked up to him and demanded him to stop. The boy once again caught her stare and stood up, totally ignoring the teacher. She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a clear and sunny day, but all she wanted was to go back to the gloominess of her home.

"Ew, did you like looking at that?" a voice sneered behind her suddenly.

Nami whipped her head around and eyed the girl standing in front of her. She was a little older than her and had a rather cocky expression on her face. "Sorry?" she asked.

The girl snorted, "I saw you looking at him while he was cutting open that frog. You must be a total creep like him," she sneered.

Nami frowned, "No I did not like it," she said quietly.

A boy walked up to her and frowned, "Well why did you look then?" he snorted.

Nami stood up and walked away from them. She did not want to pick a fight and to be completely honest, she was a little afraid of them.

"Hey don't ignore us!" a boy shouted and she felt herself pushed roughly to the ground.

Nami let out a cry of pain as her knee scraped over the stone. She quickly turned around and saw three boys looming over her. Each of them had a smug look on their face. Her breath stocked in fear and she stared wide eyed at the boys.

"You are such a freak! And what is up with your hair," he said and roughly pulled on her hair.

Nami winced in pain and tried to push him away, but another boy grabbed the other side of her hair and gave it a rough yank. "You probably think you are special because you are so smart, but you're not you clown haired freak!" the boy shouted in her face as tears started to brim in her eyes.

"Stop it, I didn't do anything to you," she pleaded and tried hard fight their iron grip.

"Your family is probably also really weird," the third boy snickered.

"They are! I saw her dad, he was a total creep!" one boy said and pulled on her hair again when she tried to struggle.

"No shut up!" Nami shouted and trashed around violently.

In the midst of her trashing her necklace suddenly flew out from under her jumper. The boys stopped and looked at it. "What is this?" the third boy questioned and held the pendent in his hand.

Nami's eyes widened and she tried to break free from the boys holding her back, "Don't touch it!" she growled out and glared daggers at him.

The boy sniggered and pulled it from her neck, "Why? Is it special to you?" he asked and inspected it.

Nami panicked, "Y-Yes! Please give it back," she pleaded.

The boy looked darkly at her and rose a brow, "Oh really now?" he said darkly and put the necklace on the stone ground. "It would be a shame then if I broke it," he sniggered and lifted his foot up.

"Please stop it!" Nami cried.

"We don't need any more weirdoes here," he said and brought his foot down.

"NOO!"

* * *

Mihawk let out a long sigh and closed his newspaper. It was awfully quiet without Nami in the house. Normally she would have come bouncing from the library by now, showing him something new she had learned. Before when he was younger he treasured the quiet, but now it felt deafening. He didn't like leaving her alone or letting her go to places without him. He would admit it, he was a little overprotective at times, but he couldn't help it. Even though she was already very independent and bright, she still was his little and he couldn't help but worry. He let out another sigh as he looked out of his window, he never thought he would so bored without he running through the house.

Suddenly the tell-tale sound of his Den Den Mushi went. He got up from his chair and picked it up. "Hello, Dracule Mihawk speaking," he said and listened to the 'phone'. His eyes widened and he nodded, "Yes I understand, I will be there right away," he said and grabbed his coat and sword.

* * *

Mihawk took long strides in the direction of the school, his stern look was plastered on his face. He followed the directions to the principal's office and once he saw the name tag on the door, he swung it open with much force. His eyes roamed the room and he spotted the small orange head sitting on of the chairs. He stalked up to her and swung his arms around her.

"Nami are you okay?" he said worriedly and pulled back so that he could see her face.

There was a roll of paper in her nose and her pigtails were sagged and messy. He looked down and saw a large wound on her knee. He frowned and his eyes caught her hand. It was balled up into a fist, her knuckles white.

"Nami what happened?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him with teary eyes and slowly opened her hand, "They broke it," she whispered and showed him the necklace.

The chain had snapped, but the pendant was still unscratched. Mihawk sighed and looked up at her face, "Hey don't worry, it's nothing we can't fix," he said and wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek.

The door behind them suddenly opened and a man stepped out. He shot a stern look at Nami and then turned to Mihawk, "Mister Dracule, please follow me," he said and gestured towards his office.

Nami stayed in her seat and stared at the floor. She could pick up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Mister Dracule, your daughter violently picked a fight with three students and beat them up, this is not acceptable. We understand that it must be hard for her because it is her first day, but such behaviour is not normal," her principle ranted.

She scowled and clenched her fist around her necklace again, that was not what happened. After the boy had stomped on her necklace she had managed to wrench free and had swiftly punched him in the face. She had then kicked him and quickly picked her necklace up. The second boy had managed to hit her in the face, but she had easily punched and kicked all three of them after that. They had then ran off crying to the teacher and she had gotten all the blame. She didn't even beat them that bad. She knew this school thing was a bad idea.

She then picked up the deep voice of her father, but couldn't make out anything of it. She strained her ears, but it was no use. A sudden feminine scream resounded through the office and not a moment later her father stepped out. She rose an eyebrow at him.

He just flashed her a small grin and took her hand, "I talked to your principal and he agrees that it would be fine if you just got home schooled," he said and led her to the exit.

Nami frowned and quickly glanced back. Through the door opening she could see his office. His desk was cut in half and behind that the principal stood with his hair split through the middle and the most terror struck look on his face. Nami giggled and looked up at her father, who played it all off and acted as if nothing happened.

Mihawk led her out of the school and Nami spotted the weird boy again. She let go of her father's hand and ran over to him. When she ran closer she saw his clothes were slightly tattered and there was a little blood on his knuckles. She then glanced over at the tree behind them and saw three beaten up, but still alive boys.

Nami flashed the boy a big grin, "Next time, beat them double for me," she said and winked at the boy.

The boy stared at her and his the corners of his mouth twitched up, "No problem," he said softly and walked away.

Nami giggled and ran back to her father, who had his eyebrows raised. She shook her head and grabbed onto his hand again. "Just saying goodbye to someone," she said and pulled him towards the gates of the school.

* * *

**Sorry for the million linebreaks in here! But I made little timeskips and this way it's clearer. **

**Also, now for the little things that need explaining!**

**First: Nami's middle name, Taka, actually means Hawk in Japanese. It's a very old name, but I wanted to add it ;)**

**Second: I don't exactly know if they have actual school in One Piece, but let's just imagine they do. **

**Third: Try to guess who the weird boy was in Nami's class. I think I left enough hints ;)**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**Thank you; ****_Elfen Children, Emma3mikan, DragonCrescent, scatteredPhilosopher, Shivisdivis, AUehara, Rina, Kuroshiroryuu _**

**Sorry for the long wwaaaaait!**

**I'll read you next chapter :p! XOOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXO CHerryyryyryryryryyr**


	10. Chapter 9: Help

**Author's Note: (Please read)**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies,**

**Waz up! I am really tired and kind of running low on energy, so i'm going to make this short. Please read the short note at the end!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own One Piece!**  
**Characters might be a little OOC!**  
**It's really warm! **

**I actually had a hard time writing this chapter, so I hope it doesn't suck! Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Help **

Nami looked up in confusion, "What is this?" she asked as she held up the object her father had just dropped on her.

"You are eight and therefor old enough to start learning the art of swordsmanship," he said and pointed at the stick, "That is a Bokken, a wooden training sword. We start tomorrow," he said and walked off.

Nami took a moment to register everything that he had just said and when it did, her eyes started to shine. She clutched onto the Bokken and smiled widely, "Thank you so much daddy!" she exclaimed.

Mihawk grunted and walked up the stairs to go to his bedroom. He actually had wanted to stall the whole sword fighting thing a little, because he was terrified she might get hurt. She seemed to be a magnet for trouble and never really went a day without running to him for a band aid. He did really want to teach her all his techniques, but he much rather kept her small for a while. But now that she was eight, it was becoming hard to dodge the subject. He could hardly use the excuse that she wasn't old enough, because he had already started fighting at the age of six. He had decided to just start with it, get it over with. He would start training her the basics and would not let her get even close to a real sword until she had understood all of those and several other techniques.

Meanwhile Nami was clutching onto the wooden Bokken like a new born child with a huge grin on her face. She looked at in awe, even though it was a simple bloodwood one. She had dreamt about finally learning how to fight with a sword like her father did for a long time now and now it was becoming a reality. She couldn't wait!

"Spread your legs further!" Mihawk scolded and used own Bokken to push her left leg, making her loose her balance and fall face first onto the ground.

She grumbled and looked up at him, "This is no fun at all," she pouted and scrambled up.

He raised an eyebrow, "What did you expect it to be? Did you think you could just learn it all like that," he said and snapped his fingers.

Nami puffed her cheeks and looked the other way, "No, I just thought it would have been a little bit more easy than this," she mumbled

"If I sugar coated for you, you won't learn anything," he said and dusted some dust off of her clothes. "Try again."

Nami took a deep breath and concentrated. She put her left foot to the side first and then swung her Bokken out while putter her right foot out.

"Legs," Mihawk scolded again and pushed her leg again.

Nami made a small 'eep' sound as she collided with the earth once again. She huffed and jumped up, "Can you tell me without making me fall!" she exclaimed and glared at her father.

He shook his head, "No, you won't learn by just words," he said and lifted his Bokken. "Again."

She tried several more times, before she started seething in annoyance. She glared up at her father, "Why is it not correct?! I am putting my leg out!" she shouted and put her left foot to the sideways, swung her sword and stepped out with her right.

Mihawk grinned, "Seems like you finally got it," he said with a small chuckle.

She looked up in surprise and looked back down at her feet. They were perfectly placed and she wasn't plummeted onto the ground. She smiled brightly and looked back up at him. "I did it!" she cheered and jumped up in joy.

"Yes you did, but this is nothing compared to all the other things you are going to have to learn," he commented and watched as her face fell.

"Did you have to ruin my moment daddy?" she asked solemnly and pouted.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Let's get it over with then," he said and picked his Bokken back up.

She nodded and gave him a determined look, "Okay, let's go daddy!" she said and readied her sword.

The rest of the day Mihawk taught her all kinds of basics. She had a hard time in the beginning, but after falling many times she got the hang of it. He had to admit, she was a natural. Even though she whined quite a few times and got extremely frustrated, she did not give up. By the end of the day she was covered in dirt and mud, but she had a huge smile on her face. These were her first steps into learning sword fighting and she couldn't be happier about it.

"You did very well today chipmunk," Mihawk praised and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for teaching me daddy," she whispered and let her eyes droop.

Mihawk smiled softly and stroked her hair. He carried her to his room and gently lay her on the bed. Kicking off his boots he fell on to the bed next to her. He didn't really fight, yet he was exhausted. Nami automatically curled up into a ball against his chest and he chuckled slightly at her sleeping face. She looked like a little hedgehog, but she always shouted at him when he told her that. He felt his heart give a little pull as he thought about it. Nami had definitely become more independent. She would never put her arms up at random times to be carried and she would hardly ever ask if he wanted play with her. She was starting to learn how to cope with things on her own, which some parents would be happy about, but he just saw it as a step closer to her leaving. He had never thought about before and had not thought about it, but he never really realized how much he had grown to love her.

He remembered the first few weeks after he found her, he was clueless with what he was going to do with her. He had made a quick and irrational decision, just once letting his heart take the lead. He didn't like to admit it, but the from the moment she giggled at him, she had changed him. Maybe he didn't change as much around others, but definitely from the inside. He remembered contemplating on giving her to an orphanage in the first week. It made him want to travel back in time and kick his own ass. He couldn't imagine now what it would be like without her. He would probably stayed the lonely, rather cold hearted and stoic man he was. There wouldn't be any of her laughter, sound of stuff breaking or constant thumping of her running around resonating through the castle if she wouldn't have been here. Just the eerie silence that echoed through the castle since he first got here.

He sighed as he glanced once more at his little girl. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and listened at the soft mumbling she would always do in her sleep. Seeing her like this always gave him a sense of serenity and would calm him on his stormier days (which was mostly after Shichsbukai meetings). He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face before reaching for the light to turn it off.

_He groaned and rolled over, but couldn't find a comfortable spot, it was as if he sleeping on the floor. He searched for a little orange haired monkey that, but found only a hard surface. He frowned and preyed his eyes open. To his shock he found that he really was on the ground. He quickly scrambled up and looked around him. He was in a street full with stores, but no people. It looked awfully familiar to him, but he couldn't quite pin point it. He frowned as he started walking through the street. There were a few food stands and clothing shops, nothing out of the ordinary. What surprised him though, was when he passed a small half broken down store which had a board with the words, in thick black painted letters; Dracule Sword Service. His eyes widened, now he recognized the place. It was his home town, where he grew up. _

_The store was owned by his father and his older brother. The business wasn't all too well and the three of them often struggled to make ends meet, but it worked out. His father was a kind and jolly man and his brother was a real joker that always stood up for him. But why was he here? He left the town immediately after that happened and had not turned back. He had tried to wash out the memories by training and beating the shit out of bad guys, so why did he come back to this place? He gulped slightly and walked further down the road. Something in his mind screamed that he should run, be fast, but he couldn't see why. There was no one on the road, it almost seemed as if the town was dead. He felt his heart race for some reason. _

_A scream ripped through the silence and echoed through the empty streets. His heartbeat quickened as he turned to the direction of the scream. That scream, it was familiar. He started running in the direction of the cry for help without looking back. His legs felt heavy, like they were made from lead. He struggled to go forward and gritted his teeth. He eventually came to an alley. He looked around franticly and what he saw made his eyes widen. Two bodies lay lifeless and bloody on the ground. One was an older man with black hair that had strands of grey sprouting out. The second was a teenage boy with very dark blue, almost black, hair. He felt his blood run cold as he looked at the bodies._

_"__It can't be," he muttered stunned. _

_Those two bodies, they looked like his father and brother. He shook his head, it couldn't be them. But when he opened them they were still there. His breath became rigged and he wanted close his eyes and just fall asleep, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the bodies. Another scream resounded through the alley and he shot his head up. A tall muscular man with scruffy blond hair and menacing black eyes stared at him, in his arms a small girl. _

_'__No, no,' he thought to himself and closed his eyes again. _

_When he opened them the man was still standing in the alley, in his arms was Nami. She was crying with a helpless and panicked look on her face that tore his heart out. He shook with fear as he watched the man bring a knife up to her neck. _

_"__Stupid boy, you weren't supposed to see this," the man growled and pushed the knife against Nami throat, who whimpered and started choking on her sobs._

_"__NO!" Mihawk said frantically and took a step towards them. _

_The man pushed the blade further as a warning, "And what are you going to do about it boy?" he said and let out a dark chuckle. _

_Mihawk frowned and reached for his sword, but found nothing. That couldn't be right, he always took his sword with him. His eyes shot back up to the man who had started laughing._

_"__Even if you had weapons kid, you couldn't do anything to me," he said and tipped his head back laughing._

_Mihawk frowned, what the hell did he mean. The man then began to grow until he was more than four heads taller than him. No, wait, the man wasn't growing, Mihawk was shrinking. He looked at his hands, they were like those of a kid. He began to panic as he watched his daughter try to squirm free from the man's grip. _

_"__I am wasting my time with this," the man sighed. _

_With a swift motion he swiped his blade across Nami's neck. The blood spewed from the wound as the man roughly dropped her to the ground._

_"__NO!" Mihawk cried out in despair and ran to her side._

_Tears began to prick in his eyes as he picked her body up in his arms. Why did he feel so small? It was as if he was the same size as Nami. Why was this happening? He tried to put pressure on the wound even though he knew his attempts were futile, she was already dead. He clutched on to her body and rocked back and forth. _

_"__Why, Why, Why?" he repeated in a mantra and stroked her head. _

_Her body started to disappear and his eyes widened. He clawed at the air trying to take her back, but she vanished. A mist flowed in the alley and started clouding it in darkness. Mihawk couldn't see anything anymore and he hastily scrambled up. A spot light jumped on and illuminated three bodies hanging from three crosses. Their faces were hidden, but he knew what to expect. _

_The first figure looked up, "Son," his father whispered with a soft smile, blood still seeping through the stab wound near his heart. _

_Mihawk shook his head and tried to block it all out, "No," he muttered, but felt his eyes draw to the second figure. _

_His head looked up and a goofy grin made its way to the figure's face, "Brother," his older brother muttered and turned his head up completely so Mihawk could see the gunshot hole on his head with blood still dripping out. _

_Mihawk covered his ears and trembled as he turned to the third figure. It was much smaller than the other two and he knew it was coming, he just didn't want to see it. _

_The third figure looked up and the corners of her mouth twitched into a sweet smile, "Daddy," she said sweetly and looked up, causing the cut in her neck to stretch and blood flow heavily from the wound. _

_Tears fell from Mihawk's eyes. Curse himself, he promised himself. He wouldn't cry after his brother and father died, but how couldn't he. The three of them turned to Mihawk with personal smiled and stretched their hands out to him. _

_"__Please," his father started and winked at him. _

_"__Wake," his brother continued with an easy grin._

_Nami appeared beside him and touched his shoulder, "Up," she whispered in his ear and vanished._

"DADDY!"

Mihawk shot up from his bed panting and covered in sweat. His eyes darted around his surroundings and he found himself back in his room. He looked to his left and came face to face with Nami. She had tears brimming in her eyes and a frightened look on her face. Relieve washed over him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank god," he muttered and he held her a little closer.

Nami trembled in his embrace and wound her arms around his neck, "What happened daddy? You were saying all kinds of things and you were trashing all about and you just wouldn't wake up," she said and pulled back to look at him.

He sighed and brought his hand up to his face, "I'm sorry I frightened you. I just had a bad dream," he said reassuringly and patted her head.

She frowned and cocked her head to the side, "You have nightmares?" she asked slightly in disbelieve.

He chuckled and raised a brow, "What? You think adults are incapable of having bad dreams?" he said in amusement.

She puffed her cheeks and slapped his arm, "No! I am not stupid like you," she said annoyed, to which he sweatdropped just slightly. "I just thought you never had bad dreams, or dreams at all," she shrugged and shifted in a more comfortable position.

He snorted, "It might seem so, but I am just as human as you," he said and flicked her head.

She sighed and jumped off of the bed, "Yes, except for the fact that you can destroy a whole ship with one sword slash," she pointed out and pulled her boots on.

He let out a laugh, which he only ever showed around Nami or the red haired idiot, and stood up from his bed, "True."

Nami picked up her Bokken from the side of the bed and jumped to his side, "Are we going to practice sword fighting today?" she asked excitedly and hopped on her feet.

He nodded and put a shirt on, "If you want to," he said and picked her up in his arms.

She did not complain this time and let her father carry her, "Can I use a real sword now?" she asked quickly.

"No," Mihawk answered back immediately and walked out of his room.

She pouted and glanced unsurely at his face, "Hey daddy," he hummed as a sign he was listening. "Do you want to talk about your dream," she asked attentively.

He sighed and shook his head, "There is no need for that," he said softly.

She frowned slightly and looked at him, "It helps. When I had nightmares and I would tell them to you, I would always feel better," she suggested.

He smiled softly and looked at her, "Don't worry, because just seeing you is all the help I need."

She raised a brow, but didn't go in to it.

* * *

**So, there it is! I hope you guys didn't think it was really weird or bad, I just wanted to give some more insite on Mihawk. This is my interpretation of Mihawk's past with a little nightmare sprinkled in it. It is kind of dark, I realize that, but next chapter will be happier! **

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**Thank you: D****_ragonCrescent13, AllyMyLife, leroalice, Mai96, Elfen Children, Kuroshiroyuu, Ace's Lover, Bloody. 5507, Animezpeps, Toreh, psunshine2, wjgr, Emma3mikan, MeowzDJ, guest, Missy anon, Guest,Shivisdivis, scatteredPhilosopher_**** for Reviewing last chapter!**

**Also regarding the little boy, most of you had it right. But don't check the comments if you weren't sure, because he is coming back and then everything will be clearer! **

**I hope you liked it and I'll read you next time ;)!**

**XOXOXO Cherry!**


	11. Chapter 10: Faster Than Lightning!

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies! **

**I am really trying to get a go on with this, so that I can write the meeting of Nami with the Strawhats. I already have it all planned out, but I just have to write it!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own One piece!**  
**Characters might be a little OOC!**  
**Also sorry, I noticed last time I accidentally wrote Fairy Tail. So, thank you for those who pointed it out!**

**Please enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Faster than Lightning!**

On a faraway island, on the border of the North and South blue, lay a relatively large island. To an outsiders eyes you would think it was unhabituated, due to its creepy atmosphere, or because the whole island was clouded by dark purple mist that never let the sun through, creating a constant dark and ominous sky. Not to mention that all the houses were burnt and broken down, except for one. A large stone castle stood perched high up a hill with light still glowing behinds its windows. If you were brave enough you would dare yourself to check it out and when you did, you would find people living there. Two people to exact. Two people holding the most intense glaring battle at the moment.

Nami had a deep glare printed on her cute face and her cheeks were puffed out, "Why not!" she demanded.

Mihawk growled and glared back at her, "Because it's dangerous!" he countered, getting closer in her face to make his statement clearer.

She tried to glare harder, if that was possible, and inched closer too, "That's not an excuse! I am not super small anymore! I am ten already and therefor old enough to go on a mission with you. I have learned sword fighting for two years now and can already defeat middle sized monkeys!" she argued and pointed at her two swords from the side.

Mihawk's frowned deepened and he gave sigh, "The pirates and bandits in the world I go against are nothing compared to the monkeys on the island," he said and returned his face to his stoic one.

She pouted and looked up at her father with her best puppy eyes, "Then choose an easy one," she pleaded and tugged at his coat so that he had to look at her face.

He, seemingly, flinched a little and tried to advert from her sparkly blue puppy eyes. He hated when she did that, because he would always give in. He adverted his gaze and glared at the windows before taking a breath and turning back to her, "Nami, I said," he trailed off when she intensified her puppy eyes.

Nami made sure to hide her smirk as she saw him start to contemplate. It was one of her favourite powers after sword fighting, weather knowledge and sneaking: persuasion. She knew how to persuade pretty much every grown up she met to do anything. Shanks and his whole crew, her father, many marines, that her father had meetings with, and some other random citizens. Nami made sure to let a few fake tears glisten slightly when he took a while to think.

Mihawk let out a large sigh and slumped, "Fine!" he said in defeat.

Nami jumped for joy and swung her arms around his waist, "Thank you so much daddy!" she said overjoyed.

He sighed, but then took a very serious face, "But I am choosing an easy task and you are not allowed to leave my side at any circumstances!" he said sternly to which she vigorously nodded.

"I promise!" she said and held her pinky out.

He chuckled and wrapped his pinky around hers, "It's a pinky promise then," he said and swooped her up in his arms. She giggled in joy as he tickled her sides, "You are going to be the death of me one day you know," he said jokingly and put her back down.

She continued giggling and smirked, "It would be a very nice way to die then," she joked and burst out laughing.

Mihawk laughed and tickled her again, "You really are a little chipmunk aren't you."

"Wha-Wha?" she said between laughs. "What does a chipmunk have to do with it?" she asked and frowned through her smile.

"A chipmunk once stole my food rather stealthily and then continued on teasing me with it," he said with his usual stoic face.

Nami stopped laughing and looked at him, "That's why you call me chipmunk?!" she asked in disbelieve.

He chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe, but maybe I was just lying," he said vaguely.

Her face turned back into annoyance, "You were unnecessarily vague about that," she said and gave him a flat face (-_-).

Nami was trembling with excitement as she sat on her father's boat. Their destination Coamarine, an island with a large marine headquarters, but they were only there for marine business. Meaning they were way too busy to defeat a group of simple bandits roaming around the town, stealing and threatening the people. Mihawk had chosen it because it was reported that there were no devil fruit users and that they weren't particularly skilled in fighting. He really didn't understand why those idiot marines just couldn't quickly catch them, but he wasn't going to ask. He had learned not to ask marines for rational reasons, because they had none. Their arguments consisted mostly of law jabber, that they didn't follow themselves half of the time, and quick make up of words on the spot. Some would question him why he joined the Shichibukai then, technically making him an allay to them. He would usually shrug and not answer them, because he was not entirely sure himself anyway. He didn't attend the meeting that much anyway, but he guessed he did it mostly for getting to fight some pirates.

"Why did you have to choose a mission on an island so far away," Nami suddenly asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

He shrugged, "All the other missions were to defeat Pirates."

She looked up at him with puffed cheeks and pouted, "Why didn't we do those then?"

He gave her a pointed look and glanced at her again, "What's with the outfit actually? Don't you wear you summer dress to all your special occasions.

She smiled and smoothed her hand over her dress, "Well, since we are going on a mission I should look like a proper warrior," she said and punched the air.

He sweatdropped slightly and watched her fiddle with the buttons on her dress. She was wearing a red cheongsam (**_it's a traditional Chinese dress, look it up for a better visual_**) with golden detailing around the neckline and slits that went up to her upper thigh. On her feet she had a pair of black lace up ballerinas and in all honesty, she looked more like a fictional super hero.

"You do know that only made up super heroes wear those kind of dresses," he pointed out.

She gave him a flat look and turned back to the navigation book she was reading. He got the message and shifted his gaze back to the horizon he was watching. She hummed a soft tune as she studied the advanced techniques of coordinates and altitude. Mihawk smirked as he saw her study the book, her nose would scrunch up in a very cute way and she would bite on her lip every time she did not understand something. His gaze fell to her two swords. She had insisted that she learned Nitoryu (_two sword style_) when she learned to handle a sword properly and he had given her, her actual swords after the sixth month of training. She had been overjoyed and, despite knowing perfectly how to handle it, pocked herself with it in the foot immediately. He had still not given her a personal pair of swords, but had opted for a pair of his own old katana's.

"Another half an hour or so and we will be there daddy," Nami said looking at him and showing the eternal pose.

He nodded and smiled slightly at her, "You really have become a real professional in navigating haven't you."

She smiled brightly and nodded. He chuckled and patted her head, something she had begun to find rather annoying. They stayed silent for most of the time with Nami reading her book and Mihawk letting his thoughts run. After a while Nami looked up and smiled.

"We're here daddy," she cheered excitedly and jumped up.

Mihawk nodded and readied the sails. He made quick work of docking the ship and helped Nami off the boat.

"Where do we go first?" she asked as she skipped next to him.

"People have already reported where they think the whereabouts of the bandits are, so we can just search around there," he said and glanced around the streets.

He took the lead and started walking through the streets. Coamarine. It wasn't such a bad city, pretty normal actually. There were many little shops and stores and people greeted them with kind smiles. At the centre of the island stood a large building with the Marine trademark on it. Apparently this was where they held many important gatherings and determined the bounty amounts. Mihawk led her to a poorer part of town, until they ended up in an ally where they entered a bar. It was rather scruffy with chipped wooden tables and chairs, d dirty bar and dim lightning. It reeked of beer and toilets, which made Nami hold her nose up in disgust. Mihawk took confident strides as he walked past the scruffy men that looked up at his entrance. Nami half skipped next to him, seemingly unfazed, and smiled sweetly at the people. Mihawk knew it was one of her masks and walked up to the counter.

"I am looking for a man by the name of Deliora," he said and crossed his arms.

The bar man looked up with a glare and snarled at him. "What is it to you?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Mihawk ignored his question and narrowed his eyes, "I asked you a question first," he growled out and countered the man's glare.

The bar man gulped slightly at the intensity of Mihawk's face and darted his eyes towards Nami. He took in the appearance of the small girl and smirked. "Well hello there little girl, what's your name?" he chuckled and bent down closer to her level, making his body odour very present.

Mihawk was about to growl at him, until Nami giggled slightly behind her hand and looked up at the man. "My daddy asked you a question mister. It's not very nice to ignore it," she said and smirked slightly at him.

The bar man's face shot back to annoyance and he growled at her, "You're a little brat aren't you?" he snarled as his hand fell to the knife that was bound around his hip.

Mihawk's hand reached for his own sword automatically, preparing to strike at any sudden movement. The tension hung thick in the air, everyone waiting to see who would make the first move. After several minutes the bar man snapped and with a shout he jumped over the bar with his knife in his hand.

Mihawk drew out his sword, faster than anyone could see, and easily slashed the man down. This made all the other men rapidly get up and ready their weapons. Nami smirked and reached behind her back. With speed and precision, making sure she did not cut her hair, she pulled two swords from her back and readied them.

"What are we waiting for boys, let's attack!" a bandit shouted and the thirty something men started attacking.

Stepping out and swinging both her swords in a diagonal motion she created a large gust of wind slashing down three of the bandits. "_**Taka Nami**_ _(Hawk Wave),_" she said as she levelled her swords again.

"Very good Nami," Mihawk complimented and raised his sword. "_**Ittoryu zan **__(One sword style, slash)_," he muttered and brought his sword down, knocking ten bandits through the wall.

Nami gaped and turned to her father, "Daddy! Don't defeat all of them by yourself!" she said and stomped her foot.

He chuckled slightly and lowered his sword, "I was trying to hold back as much as I could," he said and shrugged.

The bandits started sweating as they eyed the duo nervously, "He was holding back as much as he could?!" they exclaimed and stared wide eyed at Mihawk.

Nami turned back to them and she brought her right hand out, "**_Raijin Nami zan_** (_Lightning Wave Slash_)," she called out and swiped her sword sideways, while generating lightning from her right wrist and infusing it with her slash, creating a wave of lightning hitting five bandits head on.

Mihawk smiled proudly and raised his own sword again. He used another simple slash taking down the last ten bandits in the bar. Nami beamed at the fallen men and turned to her father. "We did it!" she cheered excitedly.

Mihawk nodded, "You did very well, now we just have to find Deliora," he said and turned to the staff door.

The leader might have ran off, hearing all the ruckus going on, but Mihawk doubted it. There was no other exit in the staff room or the main office. That left the toilet, but he couldn't imagine why the leader would want to hide out there.

"Nami, I'm going to check in the back," he said and opened the door.

Nami nodded and jumped behind the bar, "Hey there is a latch here da-," her sentence was cut off when she felt to arms yank her back and a hand cover her mouth.

Mihawk spun around with his sword in his hand and his eyes widened. Holding Nami in as a shield was a middle sized man with spikey black hair and brown eyes. He had his hand over her mouth and the with the other he held her left arm behind her back.

"If it isn't the all mighty Dracule Mihawk," the man chuckled darkly and pushed Nami's arm further behind her back, making her whimper.

Mihawk glared at him and took a stance, "Let her go," he growled. How did he not sense him coming? He couldn't have sneaked up on them, because he would have noticed that.

The man smirked and held Nami closer, "Why would I do that? She is like a pretty little shield," he said. "Oh and I see you are surprised why you didn't hear me. Well, that's the beauty of teleportation. I have the Teleport Devil Fruit. It lets me teleport wherever I want without making a much as a squeak. You could say I am the fastest man on earth," he said and laughed out loud.

Nami huffed and glared at him from the corner of her eye. "You might think that your Teleportation is fast, but nothing is faster than lightning!" she growled and Mihawk's eyes widened as she brought her right hand back. "**_Raijin Naguru_** (_Lightning punch_)!" she shouted out as lightning enveloped her hand, shocking the man and making him slump to the ground.

Mihawk quickly rushed to Nami's side and threw his arms around her, "Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

She nodded and beamed at him, "Yes! I did it daddy," she cheered and slung her arms around him.

He chuckled and sheathed his sword back, "You did excellent," he said and kissed her forehead. He then frowned and looked at her. "I like the comeback too, fast thinking," he joked as she jumped on his back.

She laughed with him and pointed at a direction, "Now, I think I deserve ice cream," she said and kicked her feet together, as if she he was a horse.

He shook his head in amusement, "You do know we have to bring these idiots to the Marines now, right?" he said pointing at the bar.

She let out a haughty laugh and pointed at herself proudly, "I don't think they're going anywhere. Besides if they try to run, I'll catch them, because no one is faster than lightning!"

* * *

**Haha, there we go! Nami's first real fight together with her dad! Hope you liked it :)**

**Also someone asked me a question which was: If Nami learns sword fighting from Mihawk now, won't she be stronger than Zoro?**

**Answer: Well it depends, because Nami is going to focus more on a technique I thought of, Tenkō Nitoryu (Weather two Sword Style). She will definitely be stronger and she will kick more ass, but comparing Zoro and Nami would not be possible. They both have their strengths and weaknesses and just like with Zoro and Sanji, they never did show who was stronger. Besides, Nami's goal won't be to be the best swordswoman.**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**Thank you: _Nurofen, DragonCrescent13, Elfen Children, Starkiss666, Shividivis, nice, Ubermarine and Chopper-chi_ for reviewing last chapter!**

**Also, I'll probably make Taka Nami, Nami's signature move. Because Taka means hawk and Nami's name is in it!**

**I'll read you next time! ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Magic

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies! I am LOVING the holiday! Just doing nothing and chilling ;p! But I also should tell that in a few weeks I'm going to China to see my family (Yay!), so I won't be updating for a small while. Because for some reason China doesn't allow a lot of sites, so I am not sure if I will be able to go on Fanfiction! **

**Warning:**  
**Me No OWNA**  
**Characters might be a little OOC!**  
**Haha, re-watching all the 250+ episodes of Gintama ;P**

**!Also, please read the note after this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Magic **

Mihawk let out a frustrated sigh as he read the letter that had been sent to him with urgency apparently. Why did that old geezer need his help right now? He was hoping that he could have a day off and spend it with his daughter. Lately the Government had been bugging him nonstop. With the pirate boom there were even more tasks to do by those idiots and he hadn't had a single free week for quite a while. Nami had been bugging him about it for the past month, and he could only agree. Nami even demanded that she would visit the Marine headquarters so that she could have a 'word' with them. Knowing her sharp tongue and her fast wit, he made sure she wouldn't go anywhere near any Marine base.

He glanced over at Nami that was fiddling with her weather bracelets, with a book about storms next to her. No doubt she was trying to find some new techniques to fry people with her lightning. He really didn't want to go, but the letter seemed important. Nami would probably be extremely disappointed that he would have to go again, but there wasn't much choice. Maybe he could bring her with him. The old geezer had many crew members and he was fond of taking new recruits in, so there might be a few children her age.

"Hey Nami," he called her over.

She looked up from her work and bounced towards him, "Yes daddy?" she asked as she jumped onto the couch.

He sighed and put a hand on her head, "I have to go somewhere important," he started and she was about to protest immediately, but he silenced her. "I have to meet with one of my… colleges, but he is a pirate, so you might like it," he said.

She pursed her mouth and contemplated it. She would really want to go to the pirate ship and if this pirate was one of her father's colleges –as he liked to call them-, it must mean that they were quite powerful. She guessed that it couldn't be that bad and she got to meet new people. She looked back up at her father and nodded.

"Fine, but if they are lame I am aloud to go to the Marine Headquarters!" she said and pointed a stern finger at him.

He chuckled and lowered her hand, "It's a deal, I am pretty sure you will find them amusing," he said thinking about the crazy old geezer.

Nami smiled cheekily and jumped off the couch, "Better perfect my new technique then," she said and ran off.

He smiled and leaned back, she really was becoming troublesome. Then something clicked and he shot up, "WAIT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT THEM!"

* * *

"Wow! It's huge!" Nami exclaimed as she looked at the large whale shaped ship. It had three huge sails, a few dozen canons in a row and it was about the size of a sea king.

Mihawk chuckled at her amazement and took her hand, "Well come on," he said and hoisted her on his back, as he climbed the rope ladder to the deck.

Nami nervously gulped as he easily jumped over the railing and landed on the wooden deck. She jumped off his back and saw many eyes on them, a little too many in her book. Whoever this was had a huge crew. She nervously hid behind her father and fiddled with the hem of her white sundress. All of the crew members had stopped talking now and were watching their every move. Nami hastily followed Mihawk as he walked towards the centre of the deck and clutched onto the back of his coat. She saw many of the crew act rather normal when they eyed her father, but once their gaze drifted to her, they gave her a rather shocked look.

"Dracule! You came!" she heard a voice exclaim and let out a rather weird laugh.

Mihawk nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, you did say it was urgent," he said and glanced behind, where Nami gave everyone a jumpy look.

"Who is that behind you?" the man asked as he tried to peer behind Mihawk.

He chuckled and pushed Nami forward, "This is Nami, my daughter," he said and put a hand on her head.

Nami gazed up and her eyes widened, he was huge! A large muscular man of middle age sat in an even larger chair. He had deep wrinkles surrounding his piercing dark gaze and a rather oddly shaped, moon crescent, moustache. He seemed to watch her amusement and she quickly gathered herself.

"I-It's nice to meet you sir! My name is Nami!" she said hastily and bowed.

He let out another laugh, "So Shanks wasn't kidding me, I guess I owe him money now then. But I have to say Dracule, you got yourself quite a cutie! Gu Ra Ra Ra Ra!" he said and threw his head back laughing.

Nami blushed and hid half behind her father again. "Why do people always say that?" Mihawk sighed and rubbed his face.

The huge man stopped laughing and looked back at them, "Well, you can't blame them Dracule, you are one of the last people we would have expected to have a child, a daughter not to mention," he said and pointed at Nami. "Oh yes! It's nice to meet you too Nami, my name is Edward Newgate, but I am better known as whitebeard," he said and smiled warmly at her.

She became a little less tense and stood in the open again, "It's nice to meet you Mister Newgate," she said and glanced around her.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Mihawk asked the large man.

"Ah yes, but we should talk about in private. If you don't mind you can let Nami with my crew, I promise they won't do anything," he said and gave his crew a pointed look.

Mihawk nodded and crouched down to Nami's level, "Just stay here for a while Nemi, I won't be too long," he said and patted her head.

She shook her head frantically and slapped his forehead a few times, "Don't leave me alone. I don't know anyone. And it's Nami!" she whispered hastily.

Mihawk stopped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, they are kind. Someone will show you around," he said and stood back up.

"W-Wha?" Nami said hastily as her father walked towards Edward and disappeared through a door. She stared shocked at the door and gulped as she turned towards the crew members. "H-Hey," she said nervously and smiled shakily.

A boy with spikey blond hair walked up to her and flashed her a grin, "Hey there, your name was Nami right?" he asked and she nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Nami, my name is Marco," he said and picked her hand up to shake it.

She nodded, "It's nice to meet you Marco," she said and glanced at a relatively young boy approaching them. He had scruffy black hair, dark onyx eyes and freckles dotting his face. He had a rather goofy smile as he crouched down to her level.

"Hey there, my name is Ace. So you are Mihawk's daughter," he said and poked her head. "It's nice to meet you."

She swatted his hand away and puffed her cheeks, "That hurts," she said and frowned as he started laughing.

The other boy, Marco, rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Ace's head, "Quit it Ace, you're making her uncomfortable."

Nami glanced at the rest of the crew, who were all giving them cheesy grins, and turned back to Marco. "Sorry, but could I maybe get something to drink? I'm really thirsty," she said and gave him a smalls smile.

He smiled back and nodded, "I'll be right back," he turned to Ace and gave him a warning look, "Don't traumatize her," he said and walked off.

Ace grinned at her and seated himself on the deck, "So judging by the swords on your back you're following your dad," he said and eyed the katana's on her back.

She sat next to him and nodded, "Yes, but I have my own style," she said and watched as other crew members gathered around them.

A man with a weird pompadour hairstyle sat next to her and also eyed her swords with amazement, "Wow, so you already know how to fight and have your own technique, that's impressive. How old are you then?" he asked.

She smiled and showed her bracelets, "My technique is one I thought of myself which is called Tenkō Nitoryu. With these bracelets I can create lightning, hot air and cool air, manipulating or creating different weather and when I infuse them swords I can create weather based attacks," she explained and turned to the pompadour man. "Oh, and I am eleven," she said and smiled.

The crew stared shocked at the little girl. "You're awfully smart for a little kid like yourself," Ace commented as he touched the gem on her bracelet.

She pulled her hand back and huffed, "It's basic weather science, if you get it, it's rather simple," she said.

"Here you go Nami," Marco said, who had just joined them again with a barrel mug.

She gratefully accepted it and smiled, "Thank you Marco-san," she said and took a sip. "Wow, this is really good! What is it?" she asked in amazement as the sweet flavour prickled her tongue.

Marco laughed and took a gulp of his own beer, "It's a sweet juice that is actually meant to keep up Captain's blood sugar level, but he refuses to drink it," he said and handed a few others drinks.

Nami looked at her mug and gave him an astonished look, "But sweet things always make things better! Like sugar on fruit," she said.

Ace sweatdropped and leaned back, "That's a weird example, but whatever," he said and took a swig of his drink.

Several other crew members asked curious questions about her and she answered them all. But she was really tempted to shock Ace now, he had been making witty comments the entire time and it was getting on her nerves. He would say or do something incredibly annoying, but he would say it in a polite way, which bugged her to no extent.

"So Nami, what do you want to become later?" another crew member, named Jozu, asked.

She looked up and shrugged, "I don't know really, but I like pirates," she said and the whole crew started laughing.

"Good choice kid," Jozu said and slapped her back a few times.

She giggled at their merriness and glanced over the sae. A gush of wind past her face and her stomach tingled. She felt her fingers itch and her skin calculated a drop of temperature. The sky looked clear as day, but she knew better.

"A storm," she muttered and glanced over the horizon.

Ace stopped laughing and quirked an eyebrow at her, "What are you saying?"

She jumped up and pulled at his shirt, "A storm! A big one, it's coming this way!" she said and dragged their navigator up. "It's coming from the north-west and it will probably hit in about five minutes, so hurry up," she said as all the whitebeard pirates gave her quizzical look.

"What do you mean Nami, the sky is clear," Vista, a large man with a curly moustache, said and pointed at the sea.

Nami gave an annoyed expression and crossed her arms, "Yes I can see that, but there was a drop in temperature and the wind changed! Just trust me," she said and looked over at the other side of the ship.

Marco frowned and placed a hand on Nami's head, "Uhm, I don't think there is anything Nami. Are you sure you are not becoming ill or something?" he asked and tried to check her temperature.

Nami gave out a strangled cry and gave them all a pleading look, "You guys I'm serious! Please," she begged.

The crew looked at each other and their navigator sighed, "Well, if you are completely, but I have to a-," his sentence was cute off when a loud boom resonated and in mere seconds the sky turned grey.

Nami's eyes widened and she gave them all a pointed look, "I told you," she grumbled.

Ace looked down astonished and ran towards the sails, "Holy shit, she was right!" he shouted to himself and started pulling the ropes.

The wind picked up and it gushed and whistled as it passed everyone's ears. A soft patter sounded on the deck as raindrops fell and became bigger by the second. More thunder rumbled overhead and lighting clashed down onto the sea. Everyone hastily tried to set the sails and hold onto something.

"What the hell is happening?!" Whitebeard boomed as he slammed the door open.

Their navigator looked up, "A sudden storm has hit captain, but it's extremely strong!" he shouted and tried to direct the coarse to the steering mate.

Whitebeard frowned and started helping his crew out. Nami stared in a daze at the storm. She had expected it to be bad, but she had never actually seen a storm this bad. It amazed her, it sent her pulse racing in a weird way. It was warning her, but at the same time it was excitement.

"NAMI!"

Her head shot out of its daze as she turned to the person who called her name. Her father stood near the door with his arm stretched.

"Get over here!" he shouted.

She nodded and started running. Why did the deck have to be so huge and the wind wasn't making it any easier. It pushed her back and made it hard for her to see. She forced her legs to move further as she shielded her eyes from the rain. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pick her up. She peered up from under her arm and saw tussled black hair.

"Ace," she mumbled as he rushed towards the door.

He looked down at her and smirked, "The least I can do after you warned us," he said and hoisted her up.

Another boom of thunder sounded through the sky and a huge gust of wind past them. Ace lost his footing and was whipped past the deck. Nami watched as her father tried to run towards them, but was held back by several crew members. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto Ace shirt, she had to do something.

Sticking out her both her hands she generated wind, "_**Gust Sword!**_" she shouted and a small tornado of win shot from her hands, making her and Ace fly back and topple against the door.

Mihawk quickly yanked them inside and engulfed Nami in a hug, "Thank god," he murmured against her hair.

Whitebeard quickly crouched down next to Ace and helped him up, "Are you okay Ace?" he asked in concern and looked over at Nami. "You too Nami?"

She nodded and let out a shuddering breath, "I-I'm fine," she said and held onto Mihawk's hand.

Ace rubbed his head and looked up at Nami in shock, "What was that?" he asked as he looked at her hands.

She brought up her hands, "I created a powerful wind current with my bracelets," she explained.

Ace smiled softly and put a hand on her head, "Well, I should thank you," he said and kissed her cheek.

Mihawk flinched and glared at Ace, while Nami blushed and punched his face. "H-Hey! Don't get so close!" she shouted as Ace rubbed his cheek.

Whitebeard chuckled darkly and hit Ace from the back, "Sorry Nami," he said as Ace spluttered in pain and held the huge bump on his head.

Nami giggled nervously and shook her head, "It's okay, but," she turned towards the crew and pointed an accusing finger at them. "I TOLD YOU!" she said and huffed as she crossed her arms.

The crew laughed and started patting head and teasing her. "We're sorry Nami," they said and continued to pick on her.

Ace chuckled, "Just one question though, how did you exactly know the storm was coming?" he asked curiously as the rest of the crew nodded their agreement.

Nami smiled darkly with a glint in her eyes, that made the crew gulp slightly, and she chuckled, "Magic," she said and smirked.

* * *

**There we have it :) I was really looking forward to writing this chapter! **

**Now for the important points!**

**- I am not exactly sure when Ace joined the Whitebeards, so I made him four years older than Nami. Making him fifteen. **

**-I also don't know exactly when Thatch died, but I'm pretty sure he would be alive around then. **

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it :) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewd! (Sorry not writing names anymore because it's a bit tiring! But I do read them all, I promise!) **

**I'll read all of you next time ;)!**


	13. Chapter 12: Drunken Simpletons

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Hello, Hello, Hello, there my beautiful lovelies! How's it going? All's flex, All's cool? Good, Good. With moi, everything is bellissimo! I have just ordered my school books and I am already planning on what to bring to China. My friend went to the WK (or WC, I don't know how you guys want to say it) and I was super jelly. But unfortunately she also got food poisoning in Brazil, which means I can't hang in her pool. Sad, Sad, times! Anyway,**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own One Piece! Nor will I ever!**  
**Characters might be OOC!**  
**It's seriously raining cats and dogs for four days straight now! I thought there would be summer! **

**I hope you enjoy this, short, but sweet chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Drunken Simpletons **

Nami hummed a song as she walked side by side with her father on their way to a bar. They had just done another request together by the Marines and her father had been exceptionally grumpy. The Marines had been on his back and he was becoming even more grouchy than he usually was. She would always come with him on missions, for fun and training, but now that her father had a constant gloomy aura around him, there was little left to fight. Most would run off at the sight of him or he would simply destroy all of them in a single sword slash. It marvelled Nami each time to see her father's strength, but it annoyed her to an extent too, because now she wasn't able to fight. She had discovered many new moves and many techniques with her weather bracelets. Nevertheless, she understood her father was having a bad time, so she suggested they go to a bar. Shanks had told her he would be there too and, even though her father denied it, she knew they were good palls, so she thought maybe hanging around with him would cheer him up.

"Here we are," Nami announced as she came to a halt in front of a bar.

It didn't look too shady, but definitely had a 'no-commoner' vibe to it. A simple wooden board squeaked in the wind with the letters, The Sunken Chest, painted on it. Once you entered through the wooden swing doors, you were greeted by the smell of liquor and the sound of merry laughing of drunks. It was quite brightly lit with little lights and candles that hung on the wooden wall next to the various paintings. Nami's face immediately lit up once she saw the familiar blob of greasy red hair. She excitedly glanced over to him, while her father gave her a flat look once he saw the pirate.

"You knew he would be here, didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded and giggled, "I thought you maybe wanted some 'man time'," she said and formed speech marks with her fingers.

He raised an eyebrow and lowered her hands, "Don't make it like you are implying something," he said quickly.

She blinked at him confused, "What do you mean?" she asked innocently, making Mihawk advert his eyes and quickly lead her to the bar.

"Ah! Mihawk, Nami-chan! You made it," Shanks shouted out happily and slung an arm around his friend.

Mihawk rolled his eyes, but Nami caught the teeny up turn of his mouth, "I see you're the same as always," he sighed and seated himself on a barstool next to him.

Shanks laughed and pushed his cloak back, "Not exactly," he said and pointed at his missing arm.

Nami pursed her mouth and crossed her arms, "Old joke Uncle Shanks, but you still never told me how it happened," she said and swiftly stole a cookie from the pirate next to her.

He grinned at her and shrugged, "I'll tell you sometime," he said and ordered another beer from the barman.

Nami sighed and pouted as she glared at the back of his head. "Hey Nami-chan!" a voice called from behind her.

She spun around on her bar stool and smiled, "Lucky Roo!" she called happily and skipped towards the large man.

He laughed and patted her head once she jumped on the barrel chair next to him. "How's it going little red?" he asked and took a large bite of his meat.

"Good, I just finished a capturing job with daddy," she said and swung her legs.

"Eh? Your dad takes you on Marine quests?" Benn, who was sitting opposite from her, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you are really learning to fight," Yasopp slurred over his barrel mug of beer.

She nodded and smiled proudly, "Yes, I am getting really good," she announced and stole a piece of salami from Roo.

The Pirate trio laughed and Lucky Roo slapped Nami's back, "I can already see you destroying countless people, kid," he said and pushed a plate of food towards her.

The night went on with the red haired pirates telling Nami about their adventures and her telling them about her new techniques and skills. Lucky Roo proceeded on pushing plates of food towards her and, in his drunken state, started explaining which meat would fit best with more meat. Nami giggled at their mindless blabber and ate until her tummy was round.

"Thirsty," she muttered as she finished her third chicken wing.

Lucky Roo turned to her and raised a brow, "Eueh? Try lis," she slurred and handed her his barrel mug.

Nami peered into the mug, which contained a foaming amber liquid, "But this is beer, I thought I'm not allowed to drink this," she said and held the mug back up to him.

Roo laughed and patted her back roughly, "Aaawh, yo dad's not gere! Just shhhh," he chuckled and held his finger to his lips.

She pursed her mouth and brought her nose the mug. It smelled like she knew it, just like the stuff Shanks always drank. It tickled her nose once the strong scent entered her nostrils. She never tasted alcohol before, except for her father's wine once, but apparently it was a very fruity one. She glanced over to her dad who sat flat faced next to a very drunk Shanks, who roughly slapped his back after telling one of his jokes. She looked back at Roo, Yasopp and Ben who gave her encouraging nods.

"Oh come on Nami-chan, you want to become a pirate, right? Well, first rule is; Drink as much as you can!" Roo shouted and filled the mug.

Nami took a deep breath and shrugged, "Why not," she muttered and brought it to her lips. Being careful she tipped the liquid into her mouth. It tasted rather bitter and it made her scrunch up her nose. Ben and Yasopp laughed at her sour expression and Lucky Roo patted her on the back. She swallowed it and smacked her mouth for the after taste. It wasn't actually as bad as she thought.

"It's quite nice," she said and took another small sip.

Ben smirked and filled his own mug, "Welcome to your first step as a pirate!" he congratulated and winked at her.

She giggled and sipped on her beer. "Oi! Nami!" she heard Shanks call out to her.

She turned to him and jumped from her stool, mug in hand. "Coming!" she said and jumped onto the stool next to Shanks. She could smell the alcohol on him and she didn't need to be a genius to understand he was hammered. "What?"

He cleared his throat and pointed lazily at her, "U wanted to know, how I lojst ma arm?" he slurred and drunkenly stroked her hair. "Well, I'ma tell ya!" he chuckled and picked her by the waist to sit her on his lap.

Mihawk gave him a warning look, to which he just chuckled and waved his hand. "Tell me, tell me!" Nami cheered.

Shanks laughed and nodded, "Inpatient much? Well, you see. On an island not too far from here, there is a boy. He is pretty similar like you, pirate dreams. But unlike you, he is a little… What's the word? Simpler," he said vaguely and continued. "Well, he is unable to swim, due to certain happenings."

She pouted and slapped his arm, "Don't half ass the story!" she said impatiently.

"Language," Mihawk scolded.

She flinched, "Don't half tell the story," she corrected herself.

Shanks chuckled and gently slapped her head, "Don't be impatient Nami-chan. And besides, it will be more interesting if there is a little more mystery to it," he said and winked. She rolled her eyes and motioned him to continue. "Anyway, one day his town got attacked by a bunch of nasty pirates, the no good ones. They tried to threaten us, but we managed to ward them off, because we are awesome," he said proudly making her giggle."But then the boy accidently got taken by one of those no good pirates that managed to get away. They threw him into the sea and unluckily a huge sea king emerged from the waters right next to the boy. Without thinking I jumped into the waters after him, because you know I never leave a friend behind. I managed to safe him, but the sadly it cost me my arm to the monster," he said and took a swig from his rum.

Nami blinked at him, "I-Is that it? You lost your arm because of a dumb boy?" she summarized in disbelieve.

He nodded and scratched his head, "Yup, pretty much," he said and stretched.

She gawked at him, "If I ever meet that boy I will pound his head," she seethed and drank the last bit of her beer.

Shanks burst out laughing and shook his head, "Don't kill him, it would just waste my sacrifice," he barked out in laughter and almost tipped off his chair.

Nami growled and pouted, "I don't understand," she muttered and crossed her arms.

He sighed, "I know it's a little hard to understand now, but you will understand when you're older. Family and friends are the most important to me, if someone tries to hurt them, I would never forgive them," he explained and smiled at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I would have done the same for you kid," he said and ruffled her hair.

She smiled a little and shrugged, "I guess, but isn't it stupid to not be able to swim if you want to be a pirate?" she asked and frowned.

Shanks scoffed slightly and smirked, "Yea, it sure is," he said vaguely again.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she finished another mug of beer. Next to her Mihawk frowned and sniffed, "Nami…. What are you drinking?" he asked slowly.

She flinched and turned around with a huge –fake- smile, "Apple juice?" she asked more to herself.

He growled and turned to the table of Lucky Roo, "Did they give it to you?"

She scratched her head and shrugged, "Maybe, but just so you know. I don't really feel funny or light headed or something like Shanks said it would be," she said quickly.

His eyes flashed and he raised from his chair, "I'm going to kill them," he seethed.

Nami quickly dropped her mug and held onto his sleeve, "No daddy, I'm fine I swear," she pleaded and held onto him. He kept on walking with his sword in hand, "Roo, Ben, Yasopp! Run!" she shouted quickly.

The trio turned their heads towards her and their eyes widened as they saw the menacing aura that surrounded the swordsman. They gulped and scrambled up, as quick as they could in their drunken states. Nami held tight onto her father, so that he could not beat the living daylights out of her friends. Shanks just hollered out in laughter as he watched his crew run for their lives.

"Yes, she certainly would make a good match with that idiot. I wonder if they will ever cross paths," Shanks muttered and watched Nami pick her own Katana. "Eh, probably not," he shrugged and took another swig of his beer.

* * *

**Yes, Yes, you guys really wanted Luffy to make it, but I didn't actually want him to meet her yes, so I thought this would suffice. :3!**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you likey~~!**

**Thank you to all the sweet reviewers from last chapter. Thank you for telling me when Ace actually joined Whitbeard, I see I made a mistake. But let's just imagine he joined at 15, yes yes. I can already see it, yes yes 15 :3!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapaaa, and I-uh~ Will read ya next time! **

**OH! Ps, Poll will be up soon for who you want Nami to be with :3!**


	14. Chapter 13: You are my life

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies :)**

**A slightly sad, weird and philosophical chapter. I really wanted to make this to show Nami's more caring side. Growing up with Mihawk, she would be no stranger to death, but what about the death of ones she cares about. That's really what I want to focus on. **

_**Also! POLL IS UP!**_

**I put up the poll for who you want Nami to be with! So you can just go and vote on that now! **

**Warning:**  
**I do not own One Piece! (If not I would have totally let Nami meet all the Shichibukai and Yonko and all that jazz)**  
**Characters might be OOC!**  
**Whaaa hungry, but too lazy to get up...**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to vote on the poll afterwards! (Please read the AN at the end)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: You are my life**

Nami woke up with a smile spread out on her face. Her father was off to hunt down a pirate and she had the whole island to herself. She would usually spend days like these trekking or just wandering around the island. There was a cave she saw yesterday that she did not have the time for to inspect, so she told herself she would do that today. She loved finding new places, it could be because her love for navigating and drawing maps, but she also liked the adventure of discovering it. The adrenaline that would surge through her veins, her body ready to jump into action against any enemy. Her father told her not to wander off too far, because there were other animals on the island that were quite vicious. It didn't matter to her, she would just slice them down the moment they showed their faces.

She jumped out of her bed excitedly and quickly threw on a short sleeveless yukata and a pair of combat boots, not bothering to do anything with her hair. She made sure her katanas were strapped securely to her back and her weather bracelets were on her wrists. She never was a big breakfast eater, so she just threw a big bag of fruit and some random things from the fridge in her bag to eat later. After she had everything she quickly swung open the front door and started running down the cobble stone path. The cave was all the way on the other side of island, so she would have to run for quite a while.

After running through the dark forest and past the small stream that ran through the island, she came to the west side of island. From a tree branch she saw her small orange ribbon swishing in the wind. She had put it there to remind herself where exactly the cave was, so that she wouldn't get it mixed up. She smirked as she saw the large dark opening past the treelines. She rushed off to the opening and came to a halt, observing the large entrance. She could hear the soft echoes of dripping water and the wind howling through the passages. She could smell the muff air coming from it, making her scrunch up her nose. Slowly she stepped into the cavern, with one hand on her sword and another on the rugged rock wall. She shivered slightly as her hand brushed over a wet slimy part and quickly wiped her hand off on her yukata. She could feel the dampness of air brushing against her face and the uneven ground made her stumble a view times, yet she didn't turn back. She loved these kinds of things after all, it felt like she was on her own pirate adventure.

Once there was not a single speck of light, she decided to bring out a small candle she had brought with her. The soft flickering flame illuminated the cave. It was not that big, with a few stalactites and mites on the edges of the cave and in the back a splitting end, with two passages. She walked towards the two ways and stared at the two hesitantly. She remembered what Shanks had said; if you don't know which way to go, don't follow your heart, but your senses. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound coming from both. Neither had any weird sounds echoing from their ways, nor were there any smells. She frowned as she peered at the two openings. She carefully brought her candle closer to the right hand entrance, but saw nothing but the long darkness. She brought her candle to the left hand entrance and peered into it. In the faint light she saw something smeared over the floor and blotted on the walls. She gulped and slowly walked towards it. Once she came closer she saw it was a dark crimson colour. She gasped realizing what it was, blood. The liquid was dragged over the floor, showing something was dragged along the floor.

Nami bit her lip as she looked in the distance of the cave. Her common sense was screaming at her to turn around and run, but a nagging voice in the back of her head told her to move on and see what was further. For all she knew, it might be someone who needed help. But then again, it could be something bad, something really bad. Her father always told her not to butt into other people's problems so much, but she couldn't help it. She was curious and, though it may not always seem like it, worried about other people. If she would hear people say or do something of which she knew was wrong or would cause problems, she liked to help people by pointing it out. This often led people to think she rather haughty and annoying.

Curiosity took over and she glanced back once more, before carefully walking through the passageway. More blood was dragged and splattered over the walls and floor, but she didn't waver, she pushed on. The blood was already partially dried up, meaning that whatever happened, happened only a little while ago. She held the flame of the candle high so that she could properly see in the back of tunnel. Her heart hammered in her chest, nervous at what she could encounter, and her hand started to become clammy. She levelled her right hand onto her katana again, just in case anything would come up.

She looked up in surprise when she saw a tiny speck of light in the back of the darkness. She held her hand in front of her candle, so that if there was anyone, they wouldn't see her coming. She used her small years of stealth training to tip toe, quieter than the wind, towards the light. As she walked closer she could see a widening, at the end of which was a small clearing. She quickly hid behind a stalagmite and peered form behind it. The clearing was illuminated by a hole in the roof, that emitted a little light to shine through it. Her eyes followed the blood trail that ended in the shadows. She squinted her eyes and, to her shock, saw a faint silhouette in the shadows. It was large, much larger than her, and she could see a slight rise and fall, signalling it was something alive. As far as she could see, it was lying down, probably unable to move due to whatever injury it sustained. She kept this in mind as she stepped from behind the stalagmite. Taking a deep breath she held her candle up in the shadows.

She gasped, a large beautiful white tiger lay on the rocky floor with its eyes closed and its chest rising and falling heavily. Its fur was snow white with jet black stripes and soft pink sponges on its paws. She hesitantly brought her hand up and inched it closer to the animal's long snout. In a flash it opened its magnificent bright blue eyes, that seemed to pierce right through her soul. It growled and she quickly jumped back. The tiger narrowed its eyes at her and unfolded its paws to get up. But when it was halfway, it winced and fell back onto the cold floor.

Nami studied the animal for a while, holding eye contact, and brought up her hand again. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she whispered soothingly as she slowly inched forward.

It growled again, but didn't try to attack her. She smiled and ever so slowly brought her hand down onto its snout. The tiger closed its eye and seemed to lean into her touch. She carefully inspected the animal and rubbed behind its ears.

"Why are you here?" she mumbled as her eyes followed the blood trail, that led straight up to the tiger.

It opened its eyes again and rolled onto its side, answering her question. A huge gash made its way from his belly to his hips. She could see it was not all too deep, since the bleeding had stopped, but it did seem to have caused some internal damage. She quickly reached for her backpack and took out her first aid kit.

"I don't really know how to treat a tiger, but I'll do my best," she whispered and took out her supplies.

She tried her best to disinfect the wound and bandage it, with the little medical knowledge she had. It hissed and growled at her a couple of times when she would press too hard or apply disinfectant. After she finished she assessed her work proudly. It might not be first class, but it was the best she could do. He rolled back onto his stomach and lazily peered at her through half lidded eyes.

"I've never seen any tigers on this island before, so how are you here?" she sighed to herself and gently stroked his snout again. He growled and closed his eyes. She giggled and looked up at sky from the hole in the roof.

"Ōshiro Neko*," she said after a while and looked back down at the tiger. "I will call you Ōshiro Neko," she said and looked at him. He opened one eye and flared his nose at her.

* * *

_*Ōshiro Neko means Large White Cat. It's not completely gramitically correct, but for a name it could work _

* * *

She reached for bag and rummaged into it until she fished out a large plastic box. She popped it open and took out an apple, "You must be hungry," she said and held the apple in front of him. He peered at it and roughly pushed it away with his nose. Nami glared at him and stood up to fetch the apple. "Okay, Okay, if you didn't want it you could have just shook your head," she grumbled and took another thing out of the box. "Here you go," she mumbled and held a piece of chicken in front of his mouth.

He carefully took a bite of it and seemed to purr. She giggled at the sound and took an apple for herself. "You know, people call me a cat a lot of times." She looked at the tiger and took a bite of her apple. "Technically you are also a cat, so you could say we are siblings. They call me a cat because they say I'm always very sly and that I always get everything unnoticed." She said, mainly to herself and leaned against the side of Ōshiro.

He growled and rested his head on his paws. His growl vibrated through his chest and soothed Nami in a weird way. "You know, I never had any siblings, good friends, but never siblings. So that makes you my first brother," she rambled and traced the carvings on her swords with her finger. "Did you actually swim here or something? I don't get it. Why would you be here? Are there any other tigers on the island?" She began rambling faster and faster.

Ōshiro opened an eye and let out an annoyed growl as Nami kept on asking questions. "OW!" Nami yelped and rubbed the spot he had just kicked her. "This is the thanks I get after helping you? Pretty bad sibling you are," she growled out. He seemed to roll his eyes, making her gasp and cross her arms in annoyance. "Hey!" she shouted and lightly poked his leg.

Seeing it was no use talking to herself, she rested on Ōshiro side again and peered up at the sky. The sky was dark as it always was, but a few small bright spots always managed to poke through the thick mist. It always looked quite magical to her, in its own dark way. To her it was a motivation. No matter how bad the situation, if you try hard enough, you will get through. She was going to live by that, just like her dad. No matter how bad it was, he always pushed through and always managed to protect her. She was going to make him proud and show everyone, just what a girl like her was capable of.

Her eyes started to droop slightly as Ōshiro's soft breathing started to lull her to sleep. He was incredible warm and really soft, it felt like she was in her bed. Keeping those safe thoughts in mind, she let her conscious drift and closed her eyes.

* * *

She felt cold…. And her butt hurt. It was rather strange, her head was on something soft, yet it made a chill run up her spine. Her butt was on something hard and uneven, with something poking onto her left cheek. She grouchily pried an eye open, but was met by mostly darkness. Confusion made her eyebrows dart up and she quickly tried to find a light source. As she pried through the dark her hand brushed over the softness that her head had been lying on. She let out a small squeak and pulled her hand back.

"Wait…." she mumbled to herself.

She slapped her head for her own stupidity and let out a long sigh. She was in the cave with Ōshiro, on which she was lying. Something truck her then, hadn't she been wondering about how warm he was just before she fell asleep?

"Ōshiro?" she whispered and gently poked his body.

No response. She felt her gut drop and she clenched her fist. He was fine, right? She took in a shaky breath as she raised her hand and gently put it on Ōshiro. There was no movement what so ever, not even the steady rise and fall of his breathing. She felt a lump in her throat and fought back tears that crept into the corners. She furiously bit her lip, why was she so sad? She never had any problems with death, she dealt with them very often when she would fight. Though she never liked killing, it was just necessary sometimes. She wasn't even serious when she was talking about being siblings with him, she wasn't a complete fantasist. Yet she felt her heart clench as she stroked the soft fur of the beautiful white tiger.

"Why am I so confused," she croaked out and wiped her eyes. "I don't understand."

It just didn't make sense, why? She had only met him yesterday, not to mention he was an animal. She furiously stood up and quickly grabbed all her belongings. Turning on her heel she ran out of the cave. Once she was outside she let out a strangled scream. She whipped back around to the entrance, which still was dark and echoed strange sounds. She brought both her hands to her back and pulled out her katanas.

She eyed the stone structure and took in a deep breath, "Ōshiro, I will make sure no one disturbs you," she whispered and crossed her swords.

With two powerful swings of her katanas she cut down the entrance of the cave, making the stone crumble and fall to the ground, effectively blocking the entrance. She felt surprised by her own actions again. In her mind she did it so that Ōshiro had a resting place, but something told her she was also scared. Like she didn't want to see him again.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself and sheathed her katanas back.

She turned around and hesitantly glanced back once more, before she started running. She jumped over the small stream and agilely dodged the branches of the trees. She ran all the way until she came to a panting halt in front of her house. She slammed the door open and ran to her room. She closed her eyes and leaned against her door. She was totally overreacting, she knew that. She rolled her eyes at herself and late out a heavy sigh.

"Enough babying around, I'm probably just hungry or something," she said and reached for her bag.

A shiny green apple and a box of chicken slices was all she had left. She pushed the box aside and took a bite of the apple. The sweet juice tickled her tongue and she let her back fall onto her bed. She finished her apple and just lay there for a short while, thinking. She faintly heard the front door open and the clatter of metal. She smiled softly to herself and jumped off her bed.

"Nami?!" she heard the deep voice of her father call.

She ran down the stairs and flung herself at him. He caught her with both arms and chuckled at her clinginess. She buried her face into his, for once, clothed torso and clamped her arms around his chest.

He raised a brow and patted her head, "Hey, you are awfully huggy today. Did something happen?"

She looked up at him and shrugged, "Daddy, why do people feel sad when people die? And why do they sometimes not?" she suddenly asked.

He frowned at her questions and led her to the living room, "I don't really understand where that question came from, but I guess it is because they realise they will never see that person anymore. If they cared a lot about that person and then he or she dies, that could leave an impact. If you did not know a person that well, then you wouldn't have any emotional connection and their death would not affect you as much," he said thoughtfully and stroked her hair.

She frowned and bit her lip, "But sometimes people only know someone for a very short while and still are very sad when they die. Why is that?" she asked again.

He took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, "That's a tuff one. I guess sometimes you don't need long times to bond with people, you just feel a certain connection. Even then you could be devastated by a person's death," he explained.

She nodded, "Isn't that strange? Not knowing someone, but caring about them," she muttered.

He chuckled softly and nodded, "Well it is, a lot of things are strange about how people act with each other, but maybe that is a good thing. It is after all how you got here. I felt something strange like that when I saw you, something that I cannot describe, but I'm glad it is there. People are weird creatures and sadly death is just a part of it. No one likes death, select a few people who are not completely right in their mind, I bet a majority would want death to not exist. But then again, imagine if no one could die. People need something to care about, to live, it's just how things work."

Nami looked up at her father and nodded slowly. "I actually don't want people to die, just the bad ones," she said thoughtfully.

Mihawk let out a long sigh, "Yes well, even though I tell you all this, I think about that too. If you were ever to '_leave_', I would probably too. You could say that you are my drive," he said softly and kissed her forehead.

Nami looked up at him with wide eyes, "Y-Your drive?"

"Yes," he said and smiled,"You could say, you are my life."

* * *

**Please read this part :3!**

**Okay, that was kinda sad, but sweet at the same time (I hope!) I really wanted to do a chapter in which Nami is in a more emotional fight, because who doesn't have those moments. This chapter is slightly based on stuff in my own life, so I really wanted to write it a little saddened. **

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed last chapter, you ma bae's! **

**Also, Poll Poll Poll! AND! I really want a cool name for Nami, a reputation name. Just like how Law is known as The Surgeon of Death, that kind of stuff. I would really like you to use something that really fits Nami. I was thinking on keeping the cat, but making a tiger of it. It could also have to do something with swords or hawk or something like that! **

**I would really appreciate if you could give me a suggestion!**

**That's all for now, I'll read you next chapter ;) **


End file.
